God's Gift
by ThatEnglishWriter
Summary: "I don't care if he's the CEO of a company that manufactures chocolate-coated puppies and rainbows. The guy is a jerk." Bella just isn't impressed by good-looking men who own their own companies, especially when they're used to getting their own way and don't take no for an answer. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**God's Gift**

"Hey, can I get a tall iced coffee in a grande cup with extra ice, three pumps hazelnut, two pumps classic, an inch of non-fat milk, with a dome lid and a venti straw?"

"No."

The pretty red-haired girl stared at me and I stared right on back.

"Excuse me?" She tittered nervously and I inhaled deeply, forcing a smile onto my face.

"This isn't Starbucks, sweetheart. I can give you a coffee in small, medium or large. I don't do pumps, I don't do venti straws and I don't do dome lids. So why don't you go back to the back of the line and rethink your order and maybe, if you're lucky, when you get back to the front I'll be able to give you some kind of drink." I said as sweetly as I could.

The girl continued to stare at me. I rolled my eyes and turned to the next customer, a guy wearing a beanie and thick-rimmed glasses that didn't have any lenses in them.

"Can I have an espresso?" He asked weakly and I winked.

"Lose the hipster glasses and I'll consider it."

I turned to prepare his drink and by the time I'd turned back around, the glasses were gone and he took the drink, gave me a five dollar bill, mumbled something about keeping the change and vanished.

I liked customers like that. Quiet and easily intimidated.

"Bella…" Sue's voice was in my ear and I sighed.

"Sorry, Sue."

"At least _try_ to sound like you mean it." She snipped, serving a woman and child, smiling down at the kid, "How about one of our fresh cupcakes, sweetie?"

My shift at _Clearwater Coffee_ was almost over and as the line ended (red-haired girl mumbled out an order for a cappuccino which I graciously served) Sue handed me a damp rag to wipe down the counter.

"I hate these little hipster kids too, Bella. But they have money, same as anyone else, and as long as that money ends up in the till, I don't care what they order." She told me sternly. I didn't take it to heart. The woman loved me really.

After I'd tidied up the counter, Sue excused me to take a five minute break. We'd been left short-handed when Seth had come down with food poisoning or what Sue, his mother, called 'a bad and well-deserved hangover'.

I went to the bathroom and retied my hair after I washed my hands. I had dyed it recently, a very dark brown and I kind of liked it. My skin was pale and my eyes dark. Each ear had a number of silver rings in and I could just see the hint of ink peeking out from underneath the collar of my black shirt that was part of my uniform.

I went back out to the counter and stretched. It was quieting down as the lunchtime rush finished. I'd be done in an hour, long before the afternoon crowd came in. Just time to go home for a nap, a shower and to change before heading out to job number two at the restaurant.

Two men came in as I restocked the pastry case. Both were wearing suits and I went back to the cash register.

"Hi, can I take your order?" I said, as perkily as I could manage (which wasn't very).

They continued to talk in low voices. They were both tall, one with bright blue eyes and blonde hair, a little too long and shaggy for the suit that he was wearing. The other had bright brown-red hair and a hard square jaw.

"Can I take your order?" I asked again but they continued to chat away, their tones a little urgent.

Another eye roll and I went back to the pastry case. I had better things to do than stand around waiting for them to be ready. I had refilled all of the muffins when one of them cleared their throats.

"Excuse me? We're waiting to order." He said pointedly. It was jaw-guy and I straightened, strolling over to the register.

"Oh, are you? I figured since I asked you twice if you'd like to order anything and you just ignored me, you were here for the fine ambience of this establishment." I said dryly. Jaw-guy narrowed his eyes and I smiled blandly, "Now, what can I get for you gentlemen?"

"Two black coffees."

"Of course."

"We'll be sat in the corner." Jaw-guy added icily and I raised an eyebrow.

"Good for you."

"Is the attitude necessary?"

"All part of the service." I winked and he blinked, looking flustered before a sour expression settled on his face and he gestured to his friend.

I made the coffees and put them on a tray, Sue eying me as I carried them over to the table where the two men were now animatedly discussing something.

"I want Hunter out, Jasper. I don't trust him and I want his accounts looked through." Jaw-guy said, his tone harsh. Jasper rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Edward, to get rid of him now would look suspicious. Besides, you don't have any evidence."

"Yet. I don't have any evidence _yet_." Edward A.K.A Jaw-guy said pointedly before turning his gaze to me. His eyes were shockingly green.

"Two black coffees. That's seven bucks."

"Thank you… Bella." Jasper said, reading my name. Jaw-guy reached into his wallet and took out a twenty, handing it to me.

"No problem." I went back to the cash register.

I didn't give the men another passing thought until it was almost the end of my shift. A group of three guys, around my age, ordered drinks and stood at the counter.

"This isn't what I ordered." One of them complained obnoxiously and I ground my teeth.

"What's the problem?"

"I ordered an Americano. This is a long black." He said snidely and I resisted the urge to punch him.

"It's an espresso with extra hot water. What's the problem?"

"An Americano is an espresso with-"

"It's an espresso with extra hot water. Drink it, choke on it, use it in a weird sexual ritual, I really don't care." I told him, noting the two men standing out of the corner of my eye.

The customer looked pissed off and I sighed, tucking my pen behind my ear. It clinked against the silver rings.

"Look, either way you're getting the caffeine that you desperately need. Is this really a cause to complain or are you feeling weirdly inadequate in front of your friends?" I waved in the general direction of the guys he'd come in with and he flushed as they sniggered.

"Whatever."

"Good boy. Off you go."

I shooed him away from the counter as Jasper and Edward passed by. Edward paused as Jasper headed for the door. His bright eyes scanned me from toe to face, his mouth set in a slight pout as he examined me carefully.

"Can I get you anything else? Some subtlety maybe?"

"Excuse me?" He seemed put-out and I smirked as he ran a hand through his hair. It was very thick, his hair, and his hands were large with long fingers. He was tall, around 6'2 and slim beneath his suit jacket.

God, he was attractive. I kind of wanted to hump his leg.

And then other parts of him.

"Would you like to order anything?" I said slowly and he met my eyes, his gaze piercing.

"No."

"Edward, China is calling in twenty-five minutes." Jasper called from the door and I gave Edward another smirk.

"Wouldn't want to keep China waiting."

"Are you here every day?" He asked, his voice low.

"I tend to show up to my job, yes."

"So if I were to come here tomorrow, you would be here." He asked again.

"I'm really not sure which part of this you're having trouble with." I said flatly. Hot, he may be. Fast, he was not.

"I'd very much like to see you again. Perhaps you could join me for a drink tomorrow."

The clock on the register hit the hour and I plucked off my name badge, tossing it in the drawer.

"I'm out, Sue."

"Bye Bella." She called and I strolled past Edward to the door, pulling my coat out from under the counter.

"Too bad, Edward. I guess China will have to keep you company instead." I said cheerfully.

He wouldn't be back. I was sure of that. Everyone hit on the cute coffee girl. No one actually came back.

Especially not gorgeous, humpable men in suits who had conferences with China.

* * *

**A/N: Welcome! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. This story is very, **_**very**_** loosely based on the song 'God's Gift to Women' by Katie Miller-Heidke, which has been going through my head non-stop. **

**Please let me know what you think.**

**That English Writer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**God's Gift**

I stretched in a leisurely fashion, enjoying the feel of my nice warm bed.

Such a shame it was empty.

I hadn't had the pleasure of male company in my bed for six months now. Ever since things with Mike had derailed in a big way, I'd been left with only films starring Gerard Butler and a vibrator for company.

I had three hours before I had to be at the restaurant, so I showered and sat in my comfy armchair with a cup of coffee. My fingers started twitching so I picked up my drawing pad and started to sketch.

As my pencil glided over the paper, I could feel my whole body relax. _This_ was what I should be doing, not serving shitty coffee or overpriced meals.

I had completed a Fine Arts degree at Washington State University on a full scholarship, specialising in drawing. I had dreamed of illustrating children's books with my qualifications but life happened, as it does.

My dad had a heart attack during my last semester of college. I had enough credits to graduate and my professors were understanding enough. I went back to Forks, I nursed him back to health (he almost had a second heart attack when he saw my newly pierced ears)but when I got back to Seattle two years later, all of my fellow students had gone on to find agents, jobs, internships.

Two years is a long time. I didn't have a portfolio and I didn't have time to put one together, not when there were hospital bills (insurance only covers so much) and rent to pay.

So my dreams were put on the backburner again while I found a job and then a second job. I only drew for pleasure now, adding pieces to my portfolio. I was listed with several agents that paired authors and illustrators but had heard nothing. Every time I called in, I was told in a patronising tone that I would be contacted when something came up.

I sketched a cat, sitting on a wall and stalking a chirpy little songbird. The lines came out well, the cat slinky and sly as he eyed the sparrow. I toyed with the idea of moving over to the desk and copying it onto the computer with my drawing tablet but checked the time again. If I got into this now, I'd never get to the restaurant on time. I'd been on the early shift at the coffee shop, finished at one in the afternoon and started at _Moonlight_ Restaurant at seven. I'd been asleep for a few hours in between.

I changed into my uniform, a black skirt and a long-sleeved white blouse. _Moonlight _was a little more upmarket than _Clearwater Coffee_ and I removed my earrings, leaving in one pair of studs. The long sleeves of the blouse covered the small tattoos that were visible on my arms, so they weren't an issue, although I knew that Kate, the manager, didn't approve of them.

I rode my push-bike to the restaurant and chained it up out the back, waving to Garrett, the head chef.

"Evening, Bella."

"Hey Garrett." He was talking with the four other chefs, discussing the specials that they were serving that night, so I didn't interrupt.

_Moonlight_ had around twenty-five tables and there were six of us working that night.

"We're fully booked from 8:30 through." Kate said in the briefing, "Bella and Jessica, work tables one to nine. Alec and Jane, you're on ten to eighteen, Quil and Lauren, nineteen to twenty-five. Table fourteen has a birthday party tonight. The specials will be on the board in five minutes." She shouted the last statement through the serving hatch behind the bar and Garrett appeared with a piece of chalk and a smile for her. Jessica and I exchanged a look. Everyone knew that they were screwing, not that Kate would ever admit to it.

"I'll take odds, you take evens." I offered to Jessica. It meant taking an extra table but two of the even numbered tables were for four people and the others were all for two people, so it worked out.

It started off slowly but the crowds soon came in. My section was full pretty soon and Jessica and I worked like a well-oiled machine. I brought a free bottle of champagne to a couple celebrating their anniversary, suggested cocktails to a pair of giggling women and turned on the charm for two men, the tan lines from their missing wedding rings clearly noticeable.

It all brought in the tips at the end of the day. Each section split their tips and Jessica was a good earner, so we'd walk out with at least a hundred dollars each by the end of the night.

"That's one bottle of house red, a jack and coke, and a mineral water. I'll get that for you now." I smiled at a couple on their first date.

"You are a lucky, lucky bitch." Jessica hissed under her breath as I joined her at the bar. I gave her a quizzical look, preparing the drinks on my tray.

"Why?"

"Look at what Kate has just seated at table five." She nodded towards the front of the restaurant and I peered over the bar.

A tall, dark-haired man with wide shoulders and-

"Oh, fuck my life." I muttered and Jessica sighed.

Edward Jaw-guy had just sat down.

"If you don't want the table, I'll take it. Either way, I'm going to benefit. Do a good job and our tips might just double, not to mention the delicious eye candy."

"What do you mean?" I said, filling a glass with coke and Jack Daniels.

"Don't you know who that is? Oh shit, my table is calling me." She vanished and I went back to the couple, delivering their drinks before ditching my tray and walking towards table five.

"Good evening, welcome to _Moonlight_. I'm Bella and I'll be your waitress tonight." I said, avoiding all eye contact with Edward.

"You certainly get around, don't you?" Edward said smoothly and I looked at him sharply.

"Excuse me."

"Working here, working at the coffee shop." He added with a smirk, "Where you failed to be two days ago when I paid a visit."

"Sadly I have better things to do than sit around waiting for strange men to maybe come and buy a coffee from me."

"Such as?" Edward shot back and I ignored him, turning a bright smile on his companion.

"Such as fetching drinks for you gentlemen. Can I interest you in the wine list?"

"I'll take a beer." His friend said with a nice smile. Hmm. Very nice.

"Of course. And for you, sir?"

Edward was silent, his eyes scanning my face. I waited, my pen poised as he examined me before rolling my eyes.

"Nothing you're looking at right now is on the menu."

His friend snorted loudly, to the alarm of the people at the next table and Edward glared at him before looking back at me.

"A glass of red wine. Whatever you recommend."

"The management has informed me that many of my recommendations are unsuitable for public locations. We do have a rather nice Bordeaux though."

"That will be fine."

I brought them their drinks and took their food orders before returning to clear a table and settling a bill with table one.

By the time their food was ready, three of my five tables were occupied, with the other two due within twenty minutes. I took their plates over.

"Steak, medium rare and the swordfish for you, sir." I placed the fish in front of Edward, "Is there anything else you'd like?"

"Have a drink with me." Edward said and his friend settled back, watching curiously. I looked at Edward flatly.

"I'm a little busy."

"Tomorrow."

"Busy."

"Friday, then."

"I'm busy then too."

He looked frustrated. It was kind of funny. His friend obviously agreed because he was chewing on a fry from his plate, looking from one of us to the other.

"When aren't you busy?"

"I'll have to check my schedule." I said dryly, "Do you require anything else?"

"We're fine, thank you." His friend said.

"Emmett-"

"Eat your fish and let the poor girl work!"

"Good advice." I winked at Emmett before turning to take another drinks order for another table.

The rest of the night was pretty easy, no annoying customers other than Edward who insisted on calling me over to refresh his drink or answer a question about the preparation of his meal. Each time, Emmett paused in his eating to watch us as though we were the latest episode of his favourite TV show.

When I went to fetch their empty plates, I noticed that Emmett was on the other side of the window, taking a call.

"Would you like to see a dessert menu?"

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Edward demanded, his voice low and quiet. I paused, my hand on his plate.

"What?"

"Do you just enjoy being awkward or is there a genuine reason for your refusal to meet with me again?"

He seemed genuinely perplexed and I straightened, looking down at him.

"Why should I?" I asked, keeping my tone even although irritation pricked at me, "Is there a particular reason that makes you think that I should be falling down at your feet?"

"I…" He stumbled over his words, apparently speechless and I shook my head in disgust. Clearly this man was used to women throwing themselves at him, and him being able to pick and choose the ones that he wanted.

"The special tonight is strawberry pavlova." I tossed a couple of dessert menus onto the table before being asked for the check by another table.

I went back to the bar and Jessica caught up with me again.

"Don't you know who that _is_?" She hissed in my ear and I gave her a dry look.

"The Wizard of Oz?"

"Bella, that is Edward Cullen. _Cullen_!"

"I love how you're saying that like it's supposed to mean something."

Jessica threw down her notepad and turned to stare at me, hand on her hip with an expression as though she were talking to a small child. Given that she was three years younger than me, this was a little off-putting.

"Bella. Edward Cullen is the CEO of Cullen Incorporated."

Oh. Fuck, even _I'd_ heard of CI. It was one of the biggest companies in Seattle, one of those which makes its money through investments. Fingers in lots of different pies – hell, I think Sue had even gotten the mortgage for _Clearwater Coffee_ with them.

"I don't care if he's the CEO of a company that manufactures chocolate-coated puppies and rainbows. The guy is a jerk." I told Jessica firmly.

"That jerk is now waving you over." She whispered and I glanced over at the table. Edward was watching me across the room. Emmett had joined him again and was talking. I didn't know if Edward was listening because his eyes were fixed on me.

I delivered the check to the table before going back to them.

"Any desserts or coffees, gentlemen?"

"Just the check, thank you." Edward said shortly. I was a little taken aback by his sudden attitude but figured it was probably for the best.

I left the check on the table with what I considered a gracious smile and went to clear another table. Normally I would go back a few minutes later but when I turned, the two men were walking out of the door.

Edward didn't look back and I felt a surge of relief. I went to collect the check and as I opened the leather folder, I almost swore. Jessica was by my side in a second.

"Bella, are you OK? You look like you're about to faint- holy hell!"

Kate threw us a dirty look but we were too busy staring at the check.

On a ninety dollar dinner, Edward Cullen had just left me a tip of five hundred dollars.

And his phone number.

"Did you give him a BJ under the table or something?" Jessica hissed and I gave her a filthy look.

"That guy is a massive asshole who thinks I can be bought for five hundred dollars."

"Well, give it to me. I've been bought for less."

"That's because you're a whore." I told her matter-of-factly and she shrugged, going to a table that was waving to her.

I snapped the folder shut, adding the bill to the cash register but putting the tip aside.

If Edward Cullen, CEO of Jerks Incorporated thought that I was going to throw myself at him, begging and pleading, because he left a hefty tip, he was about to get a wakeup call.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year! To answer a few questions – the story will be updated as often as I can, at least once a week. The story will be all in BPov, not sure how many chapters yet although the arc is played out in my head. That's all I can really say at this point without giving spoilers or things that are going to be included anyway!**

**I hope 2013 brings your health and happiness for you and your loved ones.**

**TEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**God's Gift**

The offices of Cullen Incorporated were in the biggest fucking building I'd ever seen. All glass and chrome – I kind of wanted to knit a few throw pillows to liven the place up.

As I walked in, I bypassed the reception desk and went straight to the elevator. There were enough people milling around, most of them in suits and carrying briefcases, and no one was really paying attention.

Very helpfully, there was a list of offices by the elevator. I guessed that Edward Cullen would probably on the top floor, in the section labelled **Upper Management** so I followed a few suits into the lift and pressed the button.

I could feel someone's eyes on me and glanced over my shoulder at the guy in the suit behind me. He was cute, in a geeky-glasses, over-gelled hair, Clark Kent kind of way. I winked and hear him gulp. Eying the other inhabitants of the elevator in the mirrored walls, I could sense their unspoken questions. They were all dressed in a variety of suits, pants, jackets, pencil skirts, shiny shoes and sensible heels.

I was wearing my best jeans (hello, fantastic ass), knee high boots with leather buckles and a tight black t-shirt with a supple leather jacket slung over my arm. My tattoos were clearly on display and all of my earrings were in, a bright series of silver hoops down each ear. I'd applied a dark lipstick which stood out against my pale skin.

Yes, I wanted to stand out. I want to make an impression.

I wanted to show Edward Cullen exactly what he couldn't have. And I wanted my tits to look fantastic while I was doing it.

The elevator stopped as we went up the building and soon it was just me and Clark Kent left. I looked back at him again.

"Do you happen to know if Edward Cullen's office is on this floor?"

"Uh… uh, yes… it is." He stammered. Bless, he actually blushed. What a cutie. I smiled.

"Thanks."

"I'm his Personal Assistant, Tyler. Do you have an appointment?" He said as we got off on the top floor and I followed him down the corridors, my boots clicking against the floor.

"No, I'm just making a delivery."

He stopped by a desk, just outside a large set of double doors. I gestured to them.

"Would Mr Cullen be in here?"

"I think he's in a meeting. I can make an appointment for you." Tyler said, trying to look official as he sat down at his computer. I smiled at him.

"I really just need a second to give him this." I waved an envelope at him, "Can I not just run it in to him now? I promise I'll just be a moment, Tyler."

He blushed again. God damn, this kid was adorable.

"J-just a second. What was the name?"

"Bella Swan."

He pressed a button and after a moment, there was a beep.

"_Yes, Tyler?_"

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr Cullen. I have a Bella Swan to make a delivery."

"_Does she have an appointment?"_ He sounded irritated.

Good.

Tyler swallowed nervously and I winked before strolling to the double doors, making sure to sway my hips just enough to make him hesitate.

"M-miss Swan…!"

I opened the door and let it swing closed behind me.

Damn, this was a nice office. Plush carpeting, great views over the city, a nice desk with a very hot man behind it.

Said man was now staring at me in disbelief.

Edward and his blond friend, Jasper, looked at me in surprise and I smiled widely.

"Hi Jasper, nice to see you again."

"Bella…" Edward stood behind his desk but I walked up to the large wooden table and tossed the envelope with the money down onto it.

"Mr Cullen. I'm not sure what kind of women you're used to, but if you think that giving me five hundred dollars and your telephone number is the right thing to do, you're obviously well associated with prostitutes."

Jasper choked on nothing and Edward stared at me. I pulled myself up to my full and not-very-impressive height.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Bella… Swan." Edward murmured, his bright eyes fixed on mine. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"That's not much of an apology."

"Because it wasn't one. Perhaps I could apologise to you over dinner." He smirked.

I stared at him in disbelief. Was this guy serious?

"Edward…" Jasper started warningly but I held up a hand.

"Wait. You really think that I'm going to say yes?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Edward shrugged and I resisted the urge to throw a large paperweight at his head.

"Because I don't go out with arrogant, self-obsessed assholes who don't know when to give up."

"Now who's judging?" Edward's smirk grew, "At no point did I say that you could be bought. All I did was leave a very generous tip and a method of making contact. You chose to make contact. Those are some very mixed signals, Miss Swan."

I mouthed at him wordlessly and Jasper stood up, excusing himself. Edward moved around the desk and stood closer to me. I folded my arms, facing up to him.

"So have dinner with me tonight. If after that you still consider me to be a… what was it?"

"An arrogant, self-obsessed asshole who doesn't know when to give up." I supplied helpfully and he gave a soft laugh.

"Yes, that… if you still think that's applicable after tonight, then so be it. You'll never hear from me again."

Hell, he was gorgeous. I kind of wanted to bite his chin, as it was the closest part of his body to me. That desk was pretty big; it looked like it could take the weight of both of us.

His hand lifted and toyed with a lock of my dark, almost black, hair, several shades darker than its natural colour.

"Shall I pick you up at seven?" He murmured, his mouth very close to mine.

I smiled.

"Edward…"

"Bella?"

"Take that five hundred dollars and shove it up your asshole."

With that, I turned and walked out of the office, ignoring his splutters.

Tyler and Jasper were talking quietly as I left the office and I leaned over the desk to kiss Tyler's cheek.

"Thanks, sweetie."

"What? Uh…?" His poor little head just about exploded and I waggled my fingers at Jasper before walking down the hallway to the elevator. As I turned to press the ground floor button, I saw Edward emerging from his office and talking furiously with Tyler. He saw me just as the doors started to close and I smiled brightly, showing him a finger.

Three guesses which one.

* * *

I rode my bike home after my late shift at the coffee shop. My car had died about six months previously and rather than waste money fighting its inevitable death, I'd bought a second-hand bike instead. I weaved through the traffic and pulled up outside my apartment. I lugged the bike upstairs and found a tall, blonde woman outside my door.

"Rosalie, just use the damn key. That's why I gave it to you."

"I don't like to go in when you're not there." She protested weakly, unlocking the door. I left my bike just inside and followed her through to the living room.

I had met Rosalie in college, both of us lost on campus. She had trained in literature and had then gone on to qualify as an elementary school teacher. She was a sweet woman but reserved around people she didn't know.

"I know we said that we'd go for dinner but do you mind if we get takeout?" Rosalie asked, "I've had such a long day."

"Jackson?"

"Jackson." Rosalie said wearily. Jackson was a little darling in her class who had made it his mission to make life a living hell. At six years old, he had been suspended four times in Rosalie's class alone.

"Principal Green wants to expel him, but I can't do that. He's been to five schools in two years. He needs the consistency, he needs support." Rosalie insisted, her cheeks flushing with passion.

I spread out the variety of takeout menus and we perused them. I vetoed Thai and Rosalie vetoed Italian. Eventually Rosalie took out Chinese, leaving us with Indian food or Sushi but we were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I practically don't care anymore." I called as I went to the door, "Just order anything."

My voice faded off as I opened the door and found Edward Cullen stood there. The first thing that went through my head escaped through my mouth.

"How the hell do you know where I live?"

"I have my ways." Edward gave my lopsided smirk, "I also have dinner, since you won't agree to go out with me. If you can't take Mohammed to the mountain and so forth…"

I looked down and saw a large basket in his hands, as well as a bottle of very expensive wine.

I smiled.

I took the food from his hands

"Sweetie, don't worry about ordering in." I called back to the kitchen, "Dinner just got here. Why don't we eat in bed tonight?"

Before Rosalie could say anything, I slammed the door shut in Edward Cullen's stunned, but still gorgeous, face.

Rosalie looked around as I brought the basket in.

"What was that? I keep telling you, I don't swing that way." She teased and I blew her a kiss.

"Dinner is on me tonight."

Over steak, dauphinoise potatoes, asparagus, crème brulee and red wine, I told Rosalie about the Edward Cullen debacle.

"So he brought you dinner?" I could see her melting. Rosalie always was a romantic. That was how she ended up engaged to Royce Asshole King.

"To my apartment. Which I did not give him the address of. Does none of that scream stalker to you?"

"I know it's just… he's so eager to go out with you." She said, scooping up the last mouthful of crème brulee as I finished my wine.

"It's weird. He's a bazillionaire, he's got to have a hundred women throwing themselves at him every hour. The only reason he's interested is because I didn't melt at the sight of him and he thinks I'm a challenge." I rolled my eyes, "I'm not interested."

Rosalie's eyes were fixed on mine as she sipped from her glass. I glared back.

"I'm _not_."

"No, because I know how much you hate gorgeous men."

"I hate gorgeous men who are assholes." I said sharply, "Especially ones who think I can be won over by a little cash and a good bottle of red wine."

"I can see your point." Rosalie said, topping up both of our glasses, "You like things to be simple."

"Like Jacob." I said, accepting my wine.

"Like Jacob." Rosalie agreed, although I could hear the hint of disapproval.

Rosalie had never really gotten on with Jacob and they still didn't. But she was right in one respect.

Things with Jacob were simple.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I'm overwhelmed by the love! What a great way to start the New Year! I wish I had time to individually reply to each review but I'm preparing to go back to my little darlings at school next week and my head is due to explode!**

**May I ask a tiny favour? My other story, 'The Right Guy', has been nominated for Fic of the Week at TheLemonadeStand. Please go and vote for it? **

**Much love to you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**God's Gift**

"Bella, can you _please_ cover my shift Saturday?" Seth begged. It was kind of pathetic, even for a college freshman. Seth lived in the UDub dorms but had carried on working at his mom's coffee shop to fund his budding drinking habit.

I gave him a look.

"You're on closing Saturday. I won't be finished in time to get to _Moonlight_."

"You'll have a half hour to get over there. I'll give you my tips from tonight if you do it. _Please_. I met this girl and I wanna take her to a gig downtown."

"No."

"Bella…" Seth whined, jumping in front of me as I stood at the counter, filling up the cookie trays, "I don't think you get quite how hot this girl is. She is _hot_."

"Oh, well, since she's hot… no."

Seth groaned, stomping over to an empty table and clearing the cups loudly, huffing as he went. I raised my eyes to the ceiling.

"Have a tantrum like a little bitch, Seth. Girls find that totally hot." I called after him as I walked around the counter.

It was a slow Thursday afternoon and there were just a couple of students in the shop. I was in a relatively good mood and sat behind the counter as Seth worked in the kitchen, prepping the baked goods and sandwiches.

I had a pen in my hand and I began to doodle on a scrap of a receipt. It began as a tail, twisting and turning, scales adding until it started to look a little dragon-ish. I moved to a different piece of the paper, sketching the outline of an eye, thick black lashes and a piercing pupil.

I started again, sketching Rosalie's face. She was incredibly beautiful and I kept trying to get her to let me sketch her, but she got too nervous and refused.

I moved to another corner of the paper, sketching ivy leaves, identical the ones that were tattooed up my wrist, finishing just below the joint of my elbow. It was the first tattoo I'd gotten and my favourite still.

"How was your dinner?" A smooth voice made me look up and I raised an eyebrow.

"Delicious. _We_ enjoyed it greatly." I said pointedly and Edward's eyes darkened.

"It was a Merlot, that wine."

"And very nice it was too. Unless you're after a coffee, I really don't know why you're here." I said pointedly but Edward's eyes were on the receipt.

"You're an artist.

I screwed up the paper, tossing it in the trash can under the counter.

Edward sighed heavily and I was reminded of something I wanted to say to him.

"How do you know where I live?" I asked quietly, aware that Seth was watching with interest from across the room, where he was cleaning tables.

"I have my ways."

"You're a fucking stalker, you mean."

"Language, Bella."

I glowered at him.

"I want you to leave me alone. I'm not interested in having dinner with you. I'm not interested in dating you. I'm not interested in _you_." I said firmly but Edward didn't reply. He simply gazed back at me. I swallowed uncomfortably.

After a moment, he tilted his head.

"You're really very beautiful when you're annoyed. You must be annoyed a lot of the time."

"Only when I see you."

"What have I done that is so terrible? You provided a good service, I tipped accordingly. I thought you were attractive, so I asked you out." He shrugged, smiling, "I don't see what's so awful about that."

"It's your attitude. You just… assume that I'm going to want to sleep with you, just because you're rich and handsome." I said, busying myself by sorting through the receipts, which didn't need doing but made me look like I had better things to do than talk to him. Edward leaned on the counter.

"You think I'm handsome?" He smirked and I stopped, glaring at him.

"I think you're a dick. And a stalker."

"Must we call it stalking? Can we not call it taking an extreme interest?" Edward's smirk deepened and it was dangerously tempting.

But I was not interested.

I was not interested in being used, in Edward Cullen 'getting me out of his system', so I ignored his smirk.

"Whatever you want to call it, it is creepy as fuck. So just leave me alone. Find some little socialite to screw silly." I waved a hand at him and he caught it, his fingers tracing the ivy up my wrist.

My pulse quickened and he noticed, because he looked at me with another smile, sickeningly handsome.

"Bella, just have dinner with me. One dinner. Or coffee. Or lunch. Or brunch."

"What is with you and mealtimes?"

"I mean it. I really want to see you." He said and his tone was earnest.

I looked at him, chewing on the inside of my cheek. His gaze dropped from my eyes to my mouth.

I turned away. My shift was finishing any minute and then I could walk away from here.

"Either order a coffee or get out."

* * *

When I got home that afternoon, there was a flower arrangement on the floor outside my apartment.

**Dear Bella,**

**I don't know which words to use to convince you that I am not what you think I am. All I want is to know you a little better.**

**Edward**

Geez, this guy sure did love the chase. Maybe if I lay down and played dead, he'd get lost.

His number was printed at the bottom of the card and I pinned it to the fridge before examining the flowers. Calla lilies, fragrant and beautiful. I moved them into a vase and set them on the kitchen table.

My phone began to ring and when I saw the name, I smiled.

"Hi Jake."

"_Hey pretty lady. Am I seeing you tomorrow?_"

"Definitely. I'm not at the restaurant tomorrow night, but I'm on closing at _Clearwater_."

"_Why don't I pick you up from there? 7:30?"_

"Perfect. See you then."

I hung up and went to lie on the couch, stretching.

The smell of the lilies reached me from the kitchen, infusing every corner of my apartment. I closed my eyes and my fingers itched to draw a man with a square jaw and beautiful green eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little chapter! Thank you to everyone who voted for 'The Right Guy' at The Lemonade Stand. I don't think I won, but it was an honour to be nominated!**

**Please leave a review on the way out. I will try to make the next chapter a little meatier but I wanted to get something up before I went back to work tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**God's Gift**

I closed at _Clearwater Coffee_ on Friday night, texting Rosalie to arrange for lunch on Sunday. As I locked the front door and set the alarm, two arms wrapped around me and I tensed before a familiar laugh reached my ears.

"Jacob, you're a dick."

"And that's news to you?" I turned and looked up at him with a flat look. He smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I gave him a warm hug before we started walking.

"Did you want to get dinner?" He asked, hands in his pockets.

"Sure, maybe a burger or something? I want to get started."

"Eager, are we?" He winked and I elbowed him in the ribs.

We picked up some burgers in a greasy diner and continued on our way, to Jacob's tattoo shop. Jacob had done all of my tattoos, since I'd first walked in there on my twenty-second birthday. I'd just moved back to Seattle after caring for my Dad and was working in _Clearwater Coffee_. He had seen my doodlings and suggested that they'd make cool tattoos.

No one would buy my work, so I put it on myself.

We hadn't seen each other in a few months and were soon caught up in conversation.

"You remember Sam? Used to do piercings at my place."

"He doesn't anymore?"

"No, he quit. Got an office job." Jacob laughed, "Whatever makes you happy, I guess. His girlfriend, Emily, is pregnant and he wanted something a little steadier. I told him that he could come back freelance but I guess we'll see."

"Have you been busy?" I asked, sucking on the straw of my coke and he nodded, scratching his head as we stopped to cross the street.

"Yeah, business is good. Do you know that there is a guy in that restaurant staring at you?"

Jacob subtly gestured to a restaurant across the street, but I didn't look, examining my cup.

"Hot guy, crazy hair, strong jaw?"

"I'm not one to judge how hot a guy is, but I guess he's not bad looking." Jacob chuckled and I sighed, curious feelings curling in the pit of my stomach.

"OK. Kiss me."

"What?" He looked at me, surprised, and I didn't blame him.

"I'll answer questions later. Is the guy watching?

"Yeah…"

"Kiss me." I stood on tiptoe and pressed my lips to his. Jacob's arm wound around my waist, his skin warm and soft. I pulled back and grinned up at him.

"Is he still watching?"

Jacob's eyes darted surreptitiously across the street before back to me, his hand sliding up my back as we started walking again.

"Yes. He looks pissed. Ex-boyfriend?"

"He wishes."

I couldn't help looking over my shoulder at the restaurant window. I saw him instantly and his eyes bore into mine. My pace slowed a little and I couldn't tear my eyes away until Jacob's hand left my back as we turned down a side street.

* * *

Things with Jacob were simple. Sometimes we didn't see each other for weeks at a time. Sometimes we saw each other every day for months. Sometimes we fucked and sometimes we didn't. Sometimes we dated other people and when neither of us were, we gave each other satisfaction. I had no romantic feelings for him and he didn't have any for me. I hadn't seen Jacob for six months, since Mike and I had split. But I had a tattoo that needed inking and an itch that needed scratching.

Simple

When we got to Jacob's shop, he let us in and locked the door behind us before turning to me. I knew that expression and smirked, pulling him closer by the belt loops. Five minutes later, I was on the surface in the back room, my legs around his waist and my hands on his shoulders as we fucked hard. Pleasure rose in me like waves as he moaned, kissing me hard, his mouth moving down my neck as his large hands caressed my breasts, traced the tattoo on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes, raking my nails down his back, lost in the moment, lost in the pleasure and it was in that moment, when nothing else could reach me that I pictured Edward's face.

It was like missing a step when going downstairs. My stomach lurched and I grabbed Jacob's arms. He misinterpreted the gesture and picked up the pace. I tightened my legs around him as he moaned again and forced the image from my mind.

I came first. Moments later, he came too. With one last kiss, he grinned, going into the bathroom to clean up while I tossed my bra and shirt onto a nearby chair, sitting in the tattoo chair and closing my eyes.

Music filled the room and I felt Jacob approach from behind, felt him wiping down the spot on my shoulder, preparing the area.

As the buzz of the needle reached my arms, I took a deep breath as the sharp pain and pleasure of it spread through me.

"So…" Jacob said quietly and I opened my eyes, staring at the wall opposite. There was a mirror on it and I could see his reflection as he concentrated on my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Going to tell me who that guy is? Because you know the deal… I'm not going to start fights or steal some other guy's girl."

"Then maybe we should have had this conversation before we had sex." I smirked and he pinched my exposed skin. I glared at him in the mirror.

"He's not my boyfriend, if that's what you're asking."

"As your unofficial fuck-buddy, you _have_ to tell me if you're dating someone. That's what we agreed."

"I'm not dating him."

I fell silent, closing my eyes and resting my face against my free arm as Jacob extended the tattoo of a cherry blossom branch down over the curve of my shoulder and down the shoulder blade.

What _was_ Edward? A stalker… possibly. A weird dude… definitely.

_Why _was he so desperate for more?

"He came into the coffee shop." I said quietly and Jacob paused the needle, dabbing the area as he waited for me to continue, "He asked me out. I said no. He's asked me out a few times. He's sent me flowers, brought dinner to my apartment. He left me a £500 tip to try a get a rise out of me."

"Is it working?"

I didn't reply at first, pondering as he carried on.

"He pisses me off." I admitted.

"You like him?"

"He's a fuck-hot millionaire."

"That shit doesn't matter to you." Jacob murmured, eyes fixed on my shoulder, "If there's one thing to say about you, you're not a gold-digger."

"I don't get what he wants." I said, yawning a little, "He's probably out with some anorexic socialite every night. Does he feel like slumming it or something?"

"No one who gets to be with you would call it slumming, Bells." Jacob said pointedly, "If it weren't for the fact that we'd kill each other if we actually dated, I'd have you upstairs right now."

I smiled at his reflection and he winked back.

"You're a cool dude, Jake."

"Back atcha." He said cheerfully, stretching his arms. The tattoos that wound up them tensed as his muscles flexed, "So what are you going to do about this guy?"

I sighed hard, burying my face in my arm again.

"I don't know…"

"Maybe you should just screw him and get him out of your system." Jacob suggested helpfully.

"I think that's what he wants. Maybe you're right."

We fell silent again, only the music and the sound of the needle filling the room. Jacob concentrated on the tattoo and I thought about Edward.

Because I couldn't stop.

I couldn't stop and I didn't know why.

I just didn't _get_ it. What could Edward Cullen possibly want from me? It was nonsensical. I worked two part time jobs, I drew in my spare time, I had tattoos and piercings and drank whichever beer was on sale at the market. Edward Cullen wore a suit, drank Merlots and earned more in a day than I did in a year.

But I couldn't _stop_.

Curiosity was bubbling in my stomach and there was only one thing to do.

I had to talk to Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: I promise, here and now, that this is not going to turn into a love triangle with Jacob. So please don't fret about it.(Oh, and on rereading this, can I just emphasise that Bella will pay for her tattoo. She's not shagging Jacob as payment. Just to avoid misinterpretation!)  
**

**I love you. I love you all. The reviews, the favourite, the recs. You're all amazing! I seriously cannot comprehend how wonderful you all are. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**God's Gift**

I didn't see Edward for four days, Tuesday evening when he came into _Moonlight_. He was eating with his friend, Jasper. Jasper smiled as he saw me, waving briefly before sitting down.

Here we go.

"Want me to take that table?" Jessica asked and I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. And don't worry, I'll keep any insane tips and we can split them."

"Damn right. I've got bills, bitch." Jessica bumped me with her hip and went to open a bottle of wine as I went to Edward's table.

"Good evening, welcome to _Moonlight_. My name is Bella, I'll be your waitress and this is probably going to be desperately uncomfortable so how about I get you a bottle of wine on the house." I said cheerfully. Jasper started chortling and grinned at Edward.

"You've got to love honesty like that." He said brightly, "We'd love some wine and some water for the table."

"I'll be right back with that." I said, and my eyes darted to Edward's for the first time. He was watching me silently, his mouth set in a hard line.

Well. Awkward was definitely the right word.

He didn't speak to me at all, except to order a sirloin steak and he stared into the middle distance the whole time so he didn't have to look at me. That was a great start.

We were fairly busy, our section about three-quarters full, so I didn't have a lot of time to linger but as a big family left, I found myself with just two table to wait on, one of them being Edward's. Making sure that Kate was preoccupied in another section, I went to his table. Jasper had disappeared to the bathroom.

"How was your meal?"

"Fine, thank you." Edward said shortly. I hesitated, slowly picking up the empty plates.

"Would you like to see the dessert menu?"

"Yes please." He stared out of the window at the passing traffic and I swallowed.

"Uh." I took a deep breath, "Can we talk… sometime?"

His head snapped towards me, his expression one of confusion and I met his eye.

"I'd like to explain a few things. But I'd like to meet on my terms."

"I'd have to insist on taking you for dinner. At a restaurant of my choosing." He said smugly and I rolled my eyes. He _so_ thought that he was winning this.

"Fine. But you listen to everything I have to say and if, at the end of it, I decide that we're done and dusted, you accept that."

"That would depend on what you say." Edward pointed out as I picked up the plates. Jasper was coming back from the bathroom and I piled the plates up.

"Monday night. I have the night off. You obviously know where I live, so pick me up at seven. If I choose to leave earlier, I'll find my own way back."

"You won't leave earlier." He said confidently and I raised my eyebrow.

"Cocky, aren't we? I could still change my mind."

"You won't."

"Is he still trying, Bella? I do apologise, he's like a dog with a bone." Jasper said, sitting down. I smiled smoothly.

"Worse. He's a dog with a boner. I'll be back with your dessert menus."

I took the plates to the kitchen and picked up a couple of menus from the bar. Jasper was chuckling at Edward, who still seemed smug.

"Bella, please tell me it isn't true." Jasper said as I got back, handing them each a menu, "He's going to be smug and unbearable."

"Don't worry, Jasper. If you're lucky, I might return him in one piece." I smiled sweetly. Edward laughed, his mood doing a 180 from how he had been at the start of the meal.

"She's already told me that I'm handsome." He mocked his friend, neglecting to mention that I'd called him a dick in the same sentence.

They ordered coffee and my other table left. I took care of their check before heading back, seeing that Jasper and Edward's cups were empty.

"Would you like the check? Oh, and Edward, a standard tip is 15 per cent." I reminded him cheekily and he smirked, resting his chin on his arched fingers.

"I'll bear that in mind, Miss Swan."

When I got back to them, they were halfway out the door. Edward lifted his hand in farewell, with a smile that made me want to lick his face.

On a hundred and ten dollar check, he had given me a one hundred dollar tip.

He couldn't even work out 15 per cent. And he called himself a business man.

* * *

"So you're going out with him to prove that you _don't_ want to date him?" Rosalie asked over restaurant leftovers that night. I nodded, tucking into a piece of salmon.

"Exactly."

"You realise that doesn't make sense."

"Oh yeah. But Rose… he's so hot. I think I need to hump and dump him before he does it to me. I'm going to win." I waved my fork at her with a wink, "It's a cunning plan, you see."

"Very cunning." Rosalie did not sound convinced.

"We're just going to talk. I'm going to find out what his deal is."

"And what does _Jacob_ have to say about this?" Rosalie said his name distastefully. She didn't agree with our fuck-buddy status. She was all about committed relationships, flowers and romance. She was also the kind of girl that guys gave flowers and romance to.

I was more beer and action movies.

"What if you like him once you're on the date?

"Then I'll screw him." I said, as if it were that simple. Which it could be.

"What if he wants more than a screw?" Rosalie asked, leaning over to scoop up a spoonful of mushroom ravioli.

"He doesn't." I half-laughed, ignoring the prickle in the pit of my stomach.

He didn't. _Did he_? I mean, there was no chance of a man like Edward Cullen wanting anything more than a screw with a waitress. Multi-millionaires did not date waitresses. It was a rule. I didn't know exactly where it was a rule, but it was probably out on the internet somewhere.

Rosalie fell silent, chewing slowly. I eyed her, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Stop it. This isn't a romance story, Rose."

"It's just that he's so eager."

"I have fantastic boobs. Most guys are eager for fantastic boobs."

"Just… be open-minded, OK?" She asked, "He might even be good for you."

"I promise." I told her, sipping my beer.

I could be open-minded.

What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

**A/N: I am such a fail. I cannot apologise enough for the wait between updates. As we speak, I am writing a backlog of chapters so you don't have to wait for a week between updates again.**

**Thank you **_**so**_** much for the reviews! Seriously, I get a little giggly feeling every time I read a new review! **

**Much love**

**TEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**God's Gift**

Sexy pants, or no sexy pants?

That is the question that every woman asks herself before a date.

Sexy pants imply sexy times.

I, however, needed to hold all the cards for my date with Edward Cullen. Therefore, there would be no sexy times tonight.

On the other hand, sexy pants made me feel awesome and my awesome tatas deserved nothing but the best on their big night.

And in the event that I decided to hump and dump Edward Cullen, I wanted to look extra-hot doing it.

I chose a set of midnight blue silk underwear, slipping into it before pulling my dress over my head, a pretty black number. I pulled on a pair of heels and checked my make up one more time. My dark hair tumbled around my shoulders, my eyes were outlined and my earrings in.

I looked hot. This was _good_. He might be hot but I was also hot. Level playing field.

The buzzer to my apartment went and I hurried to answer it.

"Down in a minute." I said quickly before grabbing my purse. I fluffed my hair and checked my purse to make sure that I had cab money in case I needed to make a getaway.

Edward was waiting by a car when I came downstairs. He smiled widely at the sight of me.

"Bella. You look lovely."

"Thanks." I smiled, letting him help me into the car. The driver looked over his shoulder at Edward, who nodded. The car started and Edward turned to smile at me again.

"How often do you get a night off from _Moonlight_?"

"Once a week or so. It depends how the other waiters are shifted. A few of them are at college so they prioritise around their classes." I explained, glancing out of the window at the passing lights.

He kept the conversation light and I let him lead, curious to see what he was going to do this evening. As the car stopped, he nodded to the driver again and got out, walking around the car to open my door, offering me his hand. I accepted it graciously, stepping onto the sidewalk.

We were outside _Diego's_, only the most exclusive restaurant in Seattle. I'd heard from Jessica, who'd heard from Garrett, who'd heard from someone he knew through his Chef school that it was an eighteen month waiting list, you had to apply for a reservation in writing and even then, your chances of getting a table were slim-to-none.

So when Edward Cullen took my arm and started to lead me towards the door, my mouth may have actually dropped open.

"I hear this place serves an amazing tuna steak." He said conversationally as we entered. The maître d' looked up, his expression turning pleasant at the sight of Edward. Then he saw me.

His expression soured slightly.

Oh, fuck that. This was _not_ a level playing field.

"Reservation under Cullen." Edward said smoothly and the maître d' inclined his head, opening the reservation book.

"Actually, we won't be needing that table." I interrupted, giving Edward a pointed look before turning and walking out. I heard a spluttering noise behind me and waited on the sidewalk for Edward to catch up. He came out, his expression puzzled.

"Bella, what's wrong? I mean, it's _Diego's_, this is supposed to be the best restaurant in town."

"It is." I agreed, "And I can't afford it."

"But I'm paying for dinner." Edward insisted, running a hand through his hair so it stuck up in all directions.

"Which I can accept, but not like this. Stop…" I took a deep breath, "Stop trying so hard. Do you usually take your dates to _Diego's_?"

"No." He admitted, "You said I could take you to a restaurant of my choosing. I guess I just wanted to show off for you."

Interesting. He really was desperate to get into my midnight blue silk panties.

"Look, there's an Italian place down the street. It's nice but not stupidly overpriced. Do you think your CEO ass can handle that?" I teased and he gave a weak smile.

"Sure. Lead the way, Miss Swan."

"Trying to get a look at my ass?" I raised my eyebrow and set off, swaying my hips as I heard his chuckle.

"It's a very nice ass."

"Yes it is."

His hand went around my waist as we entered the Italian restaurant. It wasn't too busy and we were seated in a quiet corner, away from the other few diners. As Edward opened the menu, I crossed my legs and examined him over the top of my own menu.

Sexy black suit. Open collar, no tie. No jewellery. His hair had been somewhat artfully styled but his frequent hair-grabbing habit had mussed it into disarray. Slight stubble and a brooding look as he examined the wine list.

Yum. Would it be weird to lick his jaw?

…yeah, probably.

He ordered a bottle of red for us to share and we placed our orders, me asking for smoked salmon ravioli and him linguine.

"So…" He began, pouring us both a glass of wine, "I'm very glad that you agreed to come for dinner."

I bet he was. He probably thought that he had won this little game. I smiled blithely.

"Well, I never say no to a free dinner."

"You also said that you wanted to talk." He reminded me, sipping his wine before resting his hands on the table, fingers clasped. I sat back in my chair, keeping my hands in my lap.

"So I did."

Edward was quiet, watching me. I picked up my wine and drank a little, enjoying the flavour. As I set the glass down again, his cell rang softly and he gave a sharp sigh, looking at the screen before ending the call.

"I'm sorry. We're in negotiations with Berlin but I've informed the office that I didn't want to be disturbed." He said, sounding genuinely apologetic. I shrugged.

"No problem. I'm surprised you have as much time to bug me as you do." I said lightly and Edward laughed softly.

"You've got to make time for the important things in life." He spread his hands and I smirked.

"Like waitresses?"

"Like beautiful mystifying women." He murmured, fixing his green eyes on me.

Hmm.

Nicely played.

I could actually feel myself flushing slightly and shrugged again.

"We're a rare breed."

"You, Bella Swan, might just be one of a kind." Edward said quietly and I winked.

"You've got that right, Cullen."

He leaned back in his chair too, his eyes flickering over my face as I drank a little more of my wine. There was a candle on the table and a trickle of wax had dripped onto the table cloth. I picked at it, rolling the warm wax between my fingers.

"Tell me about yourself." Edward requested and I rolled my eyes.

"Please be a little vaguer."

"Where did you grow up?"

"Here in Washington, mostly." I replied and he tilted his head quizzically.

"Mostly?"

"Yes. Mostly." I said in a tone that implied the question was dealt with. He took the hint.

"Where did you learn art? Your drawings are incredible."

"Washington State. What business school did you go to that neglected to teach you how to work out 15 per cent of a dinner check?" I shot back and he grinned.

"I rounded up. To the nearest hundred."

This man literally had money to throw away. I fixed him with a stare.

"And how did you get it into your head that I could be bought with big tips?"

Edward looked surprised and leaned forward, reaching for my hand. I dropped the ball of wax in surprise, meeting his eye.

"I'm not trying to… to _buy_ you." He said sincerely, "I'm sorry if you're offended."

"I feel that I covered the subject when I came to your office and yet you did the same thing again last night." I pointed out. "And, for your information, I gave the entire amount to my section partner."

"Why?"

"Like I've already told you, it feels like you're trying to buy me and I can't be bought. I'd prefer to be treated with dignity."

"I tried asking you out and you said no. At the coffee shop, remember?"

"Everyone asks out the girls who work in the coffee shop. No one actually wants to go on a date with them." I said breezily, "It's like practise for real-world dating."

"That's your interpretation. I was completely genuine about wanting to take you on a date which is why I had to resort to bribery. And at some point it worked because here you are." He grinned and I rolled my eyes.

Our food arrived and I tucked in, watching as Edward attacked his food. Jesus, the guy could eat.

"Do you not get lunch breaks?" I asked and he swallowed hard.

"Yeah, but I normally work through them anyway." He admitted, "We're working a few big deals at the moment."

"Berlin and China?"

"Exactly." He smiled. "Tell me about your family."

"Tell me about yours." I shot back, deflecting the question. He looked surprised but nodded, swallowing another mouthful of pasta.

"Mom runs a charity for homeless children and teens. Dad's a plastic surgeon. He specialises in fixing cleft palates in infants."

Oh god. They were the perfect, all-American family.

"You've met my brother, Emmett. Jasper is my sister's husband." He carried on, "Emmett and Jasper both worth with me."

"With you or _for_ you?"

"Technically, for me, but…" He shrugged, "It doesn't feel like I'm their boss. They wouldn't let me get cocky enough for that."

"And how exactly does a man who has to be in his early thirties become a multi-millionaire who can't get a date without bribery?" I asked teasingly and Edward lowered his fork, reaching his hand across to trace the line of my fingers.

"I don't usually resort to bribery. But I didn't see a choice when it came to you."

"What about giving up?"

"I couldn't do that." He said, his fingers still caressing mine, "You're far too intriguing to walk away from."

Shit.

There went my nice silk panties.

Why did he have to be so hot?

* * *

I managed to get through the rest of the dinner without answering many personal questions or leaping across the table to eat his face.

I'm not going to lie. It was a struggle.

I was going to have to sleep with him. I couldn't see that I had any choice. Edward was gorgeous and wanted to fuck me. I needed to get him out of my system and he needed to do the same to me.

I wasn't losing. I was taking the bull by the horns.

Or the CEO by dick.

As we drove back to my building, I quickly thought about the state of my apartment. As far as I could remember, there wasn't any laundry on display. There might be a couple of dishes in the sink, but only from this afternoon so not mouldy and gross.

He opened my door again and this time he didn't let go of my hand as we walked up the steps to the glass doors of the building. I stopped and turned, looking up at him.

Time to bring your game, Swan. Thank god for sexy pants.

"I'm so glad that you agreed to come." Edward smiled, "This has been an… _intriguing_ evening."

"Well, I can't go giving away all of my deepest dark secrets at once." I smirked, "Have to maintain this mysterious exterior."

He laughed softly and his hand lifted to brush my hair away from my cheek, cupping the back of my neck and drawing my face closer to his. I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine, his other hand on my waist.

Holy _hell_.

A tingle went from my mouth down to my stomach, sending bubbles of pleasure up my body. His lips parted and so did mine, our tongues meeting, softly, gently.

My arms went around his neck and I pushed myself closer, tasting red wine and rosemary sauce on his tongue.

This was… _incredible_. The spark between us, the incredible intensity, the way he ended the kiss, with a few soft, slow movements against my mouth before cupping my face in both of his hands with a smile.

I returned the smile.

"Are you coming up?" I whispered and his smile widened before he let his hand drop.

"No. Not tonight."

_What_?

I blinked and he lifted my hand with both of his, kissing it gently before smiling.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"What?" He paused, halfway down the steps and looked back at me, still smiling.

"I don't sleep with women on a first date. I'm more of a relationship kinda guy."

_WHAT?_

"W-what?" I spluttered and he laughed as he reached the sidewalk, grinning up at me happily.

"I guess you're going to have to go on another date with me!"

"Edward!" I half-shouted, frustrated. His face was bright with happiness and he spread his arms widely as he opened the car door.

"I'll call you, beautiful girl!" He laughed, looking abso-fucking-lutely delighted at my reaction.

The car pulled away and I slumped against the door to the building with a groan.

Damn it.

I think he won.

* * *

**A/N: Holy crap on a cracker, I am completely overwhelmed by the response to this story. I mean… I've got to have had over 300 emails over the last two days! That's insane! You guys are amazing!**

**Massive thanks to AstridGreenEyes for some absolutely **_**beautiful**_** manips she made for me! I've put one as my avatar. And another massive thank you to anyone who pimped GG, especially Lolo84 for her rec. You're both wonderful! **

**Much love**

**TEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**God's Gift**

On Saturday afternoon, Rosalie came into _Clearwater Coffee_. I was on closing and had the night off from _Moonlight_. It was pretty quiet, just a few people sitting around so I sat behind the counter, with Rosalie perched on a stool opposite while we talked. I made her a cappuccino and myself an espresso.

"He just left you standing there?" Rosalie said in disbelief.

"I know, right?" I shook my head, "I don't get that guy. I mean, that was a _kiss_, Rose. Not just a kiss but a _kiss_."

"Ooh." Rosalie made a kissy face, "He _likes_ you, Bella."

"He said he only has sex in relationships." I said, shrugging in mock-disgust, "Why can't he be like every other man?"

Rosalie sighed, wrapping her hands around her mug.

"Bella…"

"Stop it." I pointed at her. She pulled a face.

"But Bellaaaaa…."

"No! I don't want to hear it! You're wrong, you're wrong, you're-"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at my immaturity, picking up her mug again. We fell silent and she tapped the counter idly.

"Besides… I thought you were going to _talk_ to him."

"I was. We did talk."

"About your family?"

"No." I scoffed and she raised her eyebrows.

"About… about your drawing?

"No, of course not."

"What about school? Did you talk about that? Or what you want to do with your life?"

"Hell no."

I could see where this was going.

"What _did_ you talk about?" Rosalie demanded, "You said that you were going to talk and now you're upset because he wouldn't sleep with you. How did you get from A to B?"

"We walked about… well, his family. His business. That movie that you and I saw last week."

"That's not really _talking_." Rosalie pointed out, "I thought that the idea was to get to know him."

"No, the idea was to use him before he used me. The talking was just to confirm that that was what he wanted." I reminded her.

"But it isn't. He wants a relationship with you."

"So he claims." I said dryly.

"Why don't you believe him?" Rosalie asked

"Because people don't _want_ relationships with me. Why the hell would he be different?"

"Oh, Bella…"

I fell silent, staring down at my coffee. It was true, I hadn't said it just to get sympathy. Sympathy could go fuck itself.

Men didn't want relationships with me. OK, Mike and I had tried. Mike had been my boyfriend for eight months. Or so I'd thought until he explained that in a relationship, you really had to communicate with the other person. Apparently I wasn't so good at that.

I'd tried. I really had. In the end, though, Mike had left and I couldn't have blamed him for that. We'd had fun but I wasn't what he wanted. He was looking for the American dream – a house with a white picket fence, wife, three kids and a dog.

I wasn't the one to give him that.

Every other man… well. Apart from Jake, who remained my friend, it was just sex, hook-ups. I wasn't a slut by any means – I knew these men beforehand and it's not like there were millions of them or more than one at a time. We were honest about our sexual histories and we enjoyed each other. When it was time to part, there were no hard feelings on either side. There were never drugs involved or anything seedy. But there was never any inclination that any of them wanted a relationship more than what we already had.

"I really want you to be happy." Rosalie said quietly and I shot her a grin, pulled out of my thoughts.

"You don't think I'm happy?"

"You didn't look happy just then." She pointed out and I sighed.

"Rosalie, I'm all good." I told her.

At least I was, until the door to _Clearwater Coffee_ and Edward Cullen came in, followed by his brother, Emmett.

"Hi Bella." Emmett said happily, gazing over my head at the menu, "What would you recommend?"

"A Starbucks?"

"How mainstream. I'm disappointed in you." He grinned and Edward elbowed him.

"He'll have a regular coffee and I'll have the same. Please." He smiled and I tilted my head.

"Sorry, I only serve coffee in relationships."

"Bella!" Rosalie scolded and I grinned, slipping off my stool to make their drinks. Edward rubbed the back of his neck, looking at his brother.

"Emmett, can you… be somewhere else?"

"Why? I like Bella. She's funny."

"Damn right, I am." I called over my shoulder and Edward scowled. I turned back to the counter and handed over to cups of coffee.

"Seven bucks."

"Thanks for the dinner the other night." Rosalie said softly to Edward, "I know I wasn't the intended destination but it was delicious."

"Oh. _Oh_." Edward looked at me, a mischievous smile on his face, "This is who you ate dinner with. In bed."

"We weren't in bed." Rosalie hastened to add and Emmett looked slightly disappointed. I watched as his eyes took Rosalie in.

I noticed Rosalie's blush.

"Edward, Emmett, this is Rosalie." I introduced them, "I'm going to start on the clean-up."

It was only an hour until closing and soon it was just the four of us. Rosalie and Emmett vanished to a corner of the shop and were talking in low whispers, Rosalie's blonde hair falling around her face as she ducked her head shyly. Emmett's smile was just like Edward's as he watched her, seemingly delighted at the situation he was in.

Edward sat at the counter, talking casually as I cleaned the surfaces and machines. He chatted about the weather, the Mariners and a host of things I didn't give a shit about it and neither did he.

"Do you want a top-up?" I asked before I emptied the last of the coffee and he nodded, pushing his cup towards me. As I tilted the coffee jug over his cup, Edward reached out a hand and traced a finger over the tattoo on my wrist, the start of the ivy leaves that climbed up my arm. I paused, looking him in the eye.

He smiled softly.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I'm working tomorrow night but I'm off on Tuesday." I said, "But this time you come to my place."

"Are you cooking?" Edward smiled, "I'd love a home-cooked meal."

"I can cook if you want. Don't expect anything great." I said, shrugging one shoulder, "I can't do much beyond basic pasta."

"Sounds delicious." Edward said happily and I pulled my hand away from him, turning to put the coffee jug in the dishwasher.

As Edward and Emmett prepared to leave, Rosalie joined me at the counter, a pink flush in her cheeks.

"I'll see you on Tuesday, Bella." Edward said, standing close to me as Rosalie turned to say goodbye to Emmett, who seemed to be getting her number.

"Sure."

He lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed my fingers.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too." I said, actually meaning it. I was looking forward to continuing this game. Edward said he wanted a relationship but he didn't. No one did. Not even me.

The game continued and this round, my rules were in play.

As they left I smirked at Rosalie.

"Well, well, well… Miss Hale, did I just see you flirting with that man?"

"Did I just see _you_ agree to a second date with Edward Cullen?" She shot back and I snorted.

"Yes. And actually, I got him to agree to a date at my place where I'm running the show."

Rosalie sighed, picking up my coat as we headed for the door.

"Bella, why does it have to be a game? Why couldn't it possibly be that _maybe_ he actually wants to date you?"

I smirked.

Poor naïve Rosalie.

"What makes you think that it isn't a game? He's got you fooled, Rosalie – you think that he really wants a relationship but he doesn't. He's just saying that to try and make me chase him and it _almost_ worked. See, he's playing a game too, just like I am. Everyone plays games."

Edward Cullen, God's Gift to women, was playing a very clever game. But I had been playing this game for a long time and Edward Cullen had met his match.

* * *

**A/N: Goodness me, Bella really doesn't want to see the best in Edward, does she? Once again, I'm sorry this is late. My external hard drive has died a terrible death and while it's not like this story is saved on it, it does contain all of my class planning for the last year and a half. It's been mildly stressful.**

**Two pieces of news! The lovely AstridGreenEyes has made a banner for this story and as soon as I figure out how, I will post a link in my profile! Thank you, Astrid!**

**The second is that God's Gift has been nominated over at The Lemonade Stand! Squee! Hello everyone who found this story from over there! If you could just find a moment to go and vote, I would be ever so grateful!**

** .net**

**Much love!**

**TEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**God's Gift**

On Tuesday night, I did indeed make pasta – a spaghetti carbonara with a salad alongside. Not too shabby, I thought. Not exactly Michelin style cooking but it would do.

I also cleaned my apartment. I was by no means a slob, but I ran the vacuum cleaner around and dusted a little, shoving the books back into place on the shelf and making sure that there was nothing embarrassing on show. I slipped my sketchbooks into the kitchen drawer and examined myself in the mirror.

Hmm.

I needed to change.

I threw my old jeans in the laundry and pulled on a denim skirt and a black t-shirt. Hair up? No, down. I tucked it behind my ears, brushing away the strands that caught on the studs lining each ear.

My phone buzzed and I opened the text from Rosalie.

_Have fun tonight! Remember – give him a CHANCE!_ Xx

I smiled, sticking my phone back in my pocket. Rosalie was such a romantic soul. It was kind of admirable.

The buzzer went and I let Edward in, giving the apartment a final once over. It was acceptable looking and I opened the door as Edward knocked.

"Hi Beautiful." He smiled, kissing my cheek and handing me a bouquet of flowers.

Let the games begin.

"Hey. Thanks, these are nice." I said and he followed me around the breakfast bar as I put them in water. He was wearing dark jeans and a dark red button down shirt.

"Something smells good." He said, his hand resting on my waist and I smiled.

"I hope you like pasta and store bought sauce."

"My favourite dish! However did you know?" He teased and I laughed.

"I guess you're not the only stalker around here."

Edward pouted and I turned away with a smirk, dishing up dinner onto plates. Edward produced a bottle of wine and poured two glasses, even pulling out my chair.

"What a gentleman." I said, managing to keep the sarcasm out of my voice as he sat down too. Clearly it had been another busy day because he started eating like it was going out of fashion.

"China or Berlin?"

"New York." He said through a mouthful of pasta as I speared a piece on my fork.

"So what's your average day like?" I asked curiously. He paused for a moment, chewing thoughtfully.

"Well… I usually get up at around 5. That's if I don't have an early meeting. I run for an hour or so. I eat breakfast at work; my assistant usually brings it in. I have meetings most days and then business lunches or I sit and do paperwork and answer emails or read contracts. It's really very dull. I try to get out of the office by 7. At weekends I usually have dinners or benefits or my mother trying to set me up or get me involved with a charity event. And in between all of those boring details of my life I try to catch the eye of gorgeous waitresses." He smiled brightly.

I ran my finger around the rim of my wineglass until it made a ringing sound. Edward caught my hand, lacing my fingers through his.

"So, aside from the last bit, my life is incredibly dull."

"It doesn't sound dull. What are you doing with Berlin and China?"

"China is the import of parts for electrical goods for factories in the USA. Berlin is about renewable energy sources." Edward shrugged, "The first was Emmett's idea. He spent two years working in manufacturing factories around the country to see what the conditions were like. You wouldn't believe how many close down every month."

"And the renewable energy sources?"

"My idea." He shrugged again, "It's not something we can ignore and I'm in a position to do something about it so why wouldn't I?"

That was a good question.

God damn it, he was conscionable and humpable.

My sexy pants didn't stand a chance.

"I can't help but notice that we talked about me on our last date and now you're trying to turn the conversation onto me again." Edward said once he had scraped his plate clean. I swear to God, he looked like he wanted to lick the plate.

"Yes, that's because there's nothing to talk about. I work as a barista and a waitress. I live in Seattle. I'm twenty-five. What else is there to say?" I listed off the facts monotonously as I pushed the last couple of pieces of pasta around my plate.

"How many tattoos do you have?"

"Three, so far."

"I can see one." Edward's fingers traced the pattern of ivy leaves that started on the inside of my wrist and climbed up my inner arm to the crook of my elbow.

"That was my first one."

"And the others?" Edward asked, his eyes darting over the pale skin of my arms.

"There is one on my right shoulder blade." I gestured to my back, "And this one." I pulled the neck of my t-shirt down over my left shoulder so that he could see the cherry blossom branch that started near my left collar bone and traced over my shoulder and down my back.

"It doesn't look finished."

"I've had a session on it. It needs one more." I explained. I needed to call Jacob to set that up.

Hmm. Jacob. Now there was something interesting to discuss. But not tonight.

"And how many piercings do you have?" Edward asked with a gleam in his eye and I smirked.

"A girl has to have a few secrets…"

Actually it was just my ears but no need to give that away.

Edward helped me carry the plates to the sink and I left them in the sink, turning to look up at him. He smiled, toying with a lock of my hair.

"What colour is your natural hair?"

"Sort of chestnut brown." I said, "Why?"

"Well… you're clearly not comfortable enough to talk about anything deeply personal so I'm sticking to the surface for a little while." He said, "Maybe on our third date we can talk about you a little more."

"You think you're getting a third date?" I scoffed and Edward laughed loudly.

"Yes, I do."

Before I could come back at him, he'd pulled my face to his and we were kissing, my back pressed up against the kitchen surface.

"You're really fucking cocky. Not to mention presumptuous." I gasped and he chuckled softly.

"I'm used to getting my way, I guess."

And there it was. He wanted to get his way. Finally I could understand his angle.

And his angle was leading me towards the couch.

We fell on to it easily, Edward leaning over me as I slid my hands under his shirt and over his back, feeling the tightness of the muscles there. He tasted like wine, delicious and he lowered his mouth to my collarbone, kissing the start of the tattoo there. His hair brushed against my skin and I closed my eyes, hooking my leg around his.

"You're not the sort of girl that I normally date." He breathed softly, "You're wonderful."

I paused and he stopped, his mouth barely touching mine.

"What?" He asked quietly, one hand on my cheek, his thumb brushing over my cheekbone. I wriggled underneath him.

"What sort of girl _do_ you normally date?"

"Boring girls. Ordinary girls with plain skin and plain hair who've never said a witty word in their entire lives." He said, kissing me again, his tongue brushing against mine. I pushed myself up off the couch, wrapping one arm around his neck and running my other hand through his hair.

This was what I understood – I wasn't the sort of girl he dated. I wasn't the sort of girl _anyone_ dated.

Finally the situation was starting to make sense and my stomach curled tightly, painfully as Edward kissed me hard. I almost felt like a teenager, making out on the couch, especially when Edward's hand slid under my t-shirt, stroking my ribs, moving his mouth over my lips, my neck, jaw.

It was definitely having an effect on me and I pushed my hands under his shirt again, wondering when it would be appropriate to rip it off him and start licking his abs.

"I have to go." Edward whispered.

Fuck.

"Why?" I said, coming out of my make-out haze.

"I have a conference call at 6 in the morning." He said and I sat up, forcing him into a sitting position.

"Well. It sucks to be you."

"Like you're not going to miss me." Edward grinned and I arched an eyebrow.

"Like it's not killing you to walk away."

"Have you ever tried walking with an erection? It's not exactly fun."

Smart man – bringing it up, pun totally intended. Still, I wasn't going to be the one to who begged the other to stay. Messing with him was too much fun.

"You can deal with it when you get home. You're a… big boy." I smirked, casting an obvious look down at his jeans. Edward laughed softly, nuzzling my neck.

"Damn right."

We got off the couch and I led him to the door, handing him his coat as we went. He turned and leaned against the door frame, looking down at me.

"So… date number three? When's your next night off?"

"Not until Sunday."

"Sunday then." He leaned down and kissed me again. I closed my eyes as he cupped the back of my head with his palm. He looked entirely too pleased with himself as he pulled away.

"Sunday. If I don't find anything better to do." I said, tossing my hair over my shoulder and he grinned.

"You won't."

"You sound a little too sure about that, Cullen." I said as he strolled away, coat over his shoulder and looking like a fuck-hot model.

"I'll hedge my bets." He called back before he disappeared into the stairwell.

Cocky bastard.

I laughed quietly to myself. Part of me wanted to cancel on him

But a bigger part of me wanted to see where this game was going. I sure as hell didn't understand his rules but I couldn't resist playing.

* * *

**A/N: Holy crap on a cracker, you guys are absolutely amazing. Thank you so much for voting on TLS and for reading and reviewing. **

**Do you think Edward is playing a game or is Bella just seeing things from one perspective? Opinions seem very split!**

**Thanks to D76 for educating me on how restaurants are ACTUALLY run in the USA. I had only my limited knowledge of British restaurants to go on – I shall endeavour to make my accounts more accurate from now on! **

**Now, I know that I promise to update more quickly every chapter so I'm going to come clean – for the next two weeks, they're going to come when they come. I work as a primary school teacher and we're due an Ofsted inspection. I am s'ing myself. We are actually overdue by two years for a full school inspection and I've never experienced one before. So… yeah. Tensions are running high at work. In two weeks is our half-term break so I'll try to get a backlog of chapters done then. In the meantime, thank you for your support and I'll try to get some sexy times going soon!**

**Love**

**TEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**God's Gift**

Date number three consisted of a movie at my place and lots of making out.

Date's number four, five, and six continued in the same route of an activity and a lot making out.

My vagina was officially pissed at me and I hoped that Edward's balls were blue and about to fall off.

I was actually starting to doubt their existence. Every time we made out, Edward got a hard-on to rival an oak tree and yet he did _nothing_ about it. The occasional boob graze was not enough to satisfy me and I was pretty sure it wasn't doing much for him either.

I was closing at _Clearwater Coffee_ one night and he sat at the counter, working on his iPad when he looked up me with a smile.

"Come for dinner on Saturday. You don't have to work at _Moonlight_, do you?"

"No, I'm off. Sure, dinner sounds great." I said flatly, looking forward to another night of unresolved sexual tension.

I needed to get batteries for my vibrator.

"You sound grouchy." Edward commented and I shot him a look.

"The last restaurant we went to didn't serve dessert. What kind of self-respecting restaurant doesn't have dessert?"

"I promise we will have dessert this time."

Promises, fucking promises.

"Besides," Edward continued, shutting down his iPad, "I figured you could come and have dinner at my place."

I dropped a coffee cup. Luckily, with my ninja-like reflexes, I managed to stick my foot out underneath it. The cup landed harmlessly on my foot.

Well, harmlessly for the cup anyway. My foot hurt like a bitch.

"God _damn it._" I hissed, bending down and picking up the cup. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Are you OK?"

"I thought you wanted to try that Spanish restaurant."

"I did. But then I realised that we've been out and we've been to your place but you've never seen my house." He arched his fingers and looked over them at me.

"I don't want to go to your house." I told him, "Are you done with your coffee? I want to put the dishwasher on."

"Why? My house is very nice." He said, passing it to me and then following me into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure it _is_ very nice. All the more reason for me not to be there."

"I'm not following your logic." Edward said, leaning against the counter. I straightened up, putting my hands on my hips.

"I don't belong in gated community mansions. I don't even have a working car. I think you're forgetting the difference between my shitty apartment with a hobo for a doorman and your _house_ which could probably fit this entire coffee shop in it."

Edward sighed and reached out a hand for me, kissing my fingers.

"Bella… beautiful girl. It's just a _house_. Yes, it's stupidly big considering it's just me that lives there and I'm hardly there anyway but it's still just a house."

I heaved a deep sigh.

On the one hand, I _really_ didn't want to go to his enormous house.

On the other hand, perhaps he'd finally give in to my advances on home territory.

"OK. Dinner at your place."

His smile was almost reward enough. Almost.

* * *

I was right. Edward lived in a gated community and his house _was_ a mansion. He had a pool and a garage that was larger than my apartment floor.

I had splashed out on a cab rather than riding my push-bike and as I got out, Edward was waiting at the door, ready for me. He was also looking delicious in slightly worn jeans and a button shirt. I hoped dinner was ready or I might just have taken a bite out of him.

"You look great." He greeted me with a kiss. I'd worn yet another skirt and apparently that was enough to deserve the adjective 'great'. Men were easily pleased creatures.

"Holy shit, you're actually a millionaire." I said, staring around the entrance hall. It was styled in dark wood and had that clean, stylish look that screamed money.

"You knew that already." Edward laughed, taking my coat.

"Yeah but…"

"I can't take any credit for this place. My mother and sister decorated it. I'm not even here a lot of the time."

"How many bedrooms are there?"

"Eight."

"Do you have a home cinema?"

"No. I do have a big TV and stereo system but I haven't gone as far as to install cinema seating."

He led me through a gorgeous living room and into the stupidly large kitchen that overlooked a terrace and extensive lawn.

"Wine?"

"Please." I replied, hoisting myself up to sit on the counter. He gave me an amused look.

"You know how I'm a millionaire?"

"Yes."

"Well I can actually afford chairs."

"I like being up here. It makes me as tall as you." I said cheerfully, accepting the wine.

Edward laughed and leaned against the counter to kiss me. His hand rested on my bare thigh, large and warm. I put my hand on top of his as his mouth touched mine, my other hand threading through his hair.

"Dinner's ready." He murmured against my mouth.

"You cooked?" I jerked my head back in surprise and he half-snorted with laughter.

"No, of course not. I ordered in from your favourite Chinese place."

"Good boy." I pinched his cheek and he squeezed my knee, making me jump.

"Delivery Chinese food from a suspiciously health inspector-unrated restaurant. Nothing is too good for my girlfriend." He said dryly, going to the oven.

The sip of wine I'd just taken was unceremoniously sprayed across the kitchen.

Silence.

Edward turned and looked at me.

I stared at him.

More silence.

"What?" I croaked eventually and Edward gave me a strange look.

"I made fun of your Chinese place. Bella, it's disgusting in there. I'm surprised you haven't had food poisoning."

"Girlfriend?" I wheezed the word and Edward blinked.

"Well… yes. Isn't that how a guy refers to the women he wants to be in a relationship with?"

Fuck my life.

This wasn't a game.

There _was_ no game.

I half fell off the counter, straightening my skirt as Edward stared. The blood had drained from my face and I probably looked like death.

"Fuck. I need… I have to go." I stammered but Edward's hand wrapped around my arm, turning me back to him gently.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked, his forehead creased with worry as he held onto my shoulders, looking me in the face.

"I wasn't expecting this." I cried, trying to step back but he held on tighter.

"Chinese food?"

"_This_!" I gestured between us and Edward looked confused, his hands falling away.

"What? A relationship? What did you think that this was?"

I couldn't admit that I thought he had been messing with me and that I had been messing with him back. I'd look like an idiot, not to mention kind of slutty.

After several minutes of me gaping at him like an idiot and struggling to find something to say, Edward took my hand and led me to the small dining table by the doors leading onto the terrace. I sat down weakly and he pulled a chair around so that he could look at me.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Bella. It's hard to read you sometimes." He said and I swallowed, unable to look him in the eye.

I swallowed hard and looked up at him. He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees as he scanned my face.

"Bella, I told you. I don't have sex outside relationships. I commit myself and I want to commit to you. That's what I've been trying to do for the last three weeks. So that begs the question…" He looked at me pointedly, "what did you think that this was?"

"I didn't…" I took a deep breath, "I didn't think you were serious."

"About us?"

"Guys never are with me. I don't do relationships. I have poor communication skills. I'm very sarcastic. I can't have serious conversations about feelings and other crap." I blabbered.

"I'd noticed that actually." Edward smiled, one side of his mouth lifting higher than the other. "But I said, from the start, that I wanted to get to know you."

"Everyone says that. Isn't that a universally known code for getting into someone's pants?" I shot back and Edward leaned back in his chair, rubbing his jaw.

"I was honest with you, from the very start. On our first date I said that I was a relationship kinda guy." His voice faded away as he stared at me, "Did… did you think I was lying to have sex with you?"

I didn't know how to reply. I kind of wanted to cry. The universe no longer made sense. Had anyone warned Stephen Hawking?

Eventually I nodded and Edward seemed to deflate in his chair.

We were silent again. The aroma of Chinese food filled the air. Edward's eyes had turned to the garden, contemplative and a little sad.

I hated seeing him like that. I didn't want him to be sad and I had made him feel like that.

"So what now?" He asked, looking back at me again.

"What do you mean?" I whispered, my voice cracking a little. He sighed heavily.

"Do you want to be in a relationship with me?"

"…I'm not very good at relationships." I thought back to Mike and then about Jacob. Neither were fantastic examples of relationships and they were all I had to go on.

Edward shifted in his chair and stood but I caught his hand, looking up at him. He gazed down at me and I swallowed hard.

"I… I want to try. OK? I want to give it a try." Because I _did_. Because Edward a nice guy and seemed to actually _like_ me and, god dammit, the man ordered Chinese food just for me from a place that looked like it was a health hazard in a third world country.

"…I can take a try." Edward said, bending to kiss my forehead gently.

He moved back towards the oven and took out a tray of Chinese food and two warm plates.

"How many eggrolls do you want?"

"All of them."

"You can't have all of them, I want one."

"All except one then." I said, going to look at what he had ordered. His arm wrapped around my waist and I looked up at him, stretching on my toes to give him a gentle kiss.

"You're going to have to help out. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do." I warned him and he grinned, tightening both arms around my waist.

"We just keep doing what we're doing. Occasionally we talk about our feelings and, as you so eloquently put it, other crap." He explained simply.

"And sex?"

"What about it?"

"Are we ever going to have it?" I asked, not even trying to be coy and he laughed, nuzzling my forehead.

"Yes. But not yet. I want to take things slow with you, Miss Swan."

"Do you even _have_ genitals? I'm starting to wonder."

"Oh, I do. As well you know." He grinned, "But I want you to be sure about everything before we get to that. Besides, it's saving me a fortune in hot water with all the cold showers."

I was so forwarding him my bill for batteries for my vibrator.

We ended up taking the Chinese food into the spacious living room and curling up on the sofa, watching reruns of _The Big Bang Theory_. The night ended with my head in Edward's lap, watching the TV as he laced his fingers through mine.

A relationship.

I could do that.

I _could_ do it.

At least… I was going to give it my best try.

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear, Bella. Don't you look silly! Is Edward being truthful? Will Bella believe him?  
**

**I really cannot apologise enough for how long you've waited for this chapter. In my last a/n I explained that my school was due an inspection – it happened. (For those not in UK education, we essentially wait 5 years for a phone call saying that inspectors are coming the next day. They spend 2 days in schools, may appear in your classroom to observe your teaching at any time, speak to any child in your class about any subject, ask for any records, work, plans or assessment and we have NO way of knowing what or when. It's VERY stressful).**

**But I survived. We then had one week left of school to get through before this week's break and by that time I had to go back and reread what I'd written of the story so far and remind myself of the plan to make sure I hadn't effed anything up. **

**Tl; dr?**

**Have a rec instead: Go read 'Seven-Year Itch' by Vancouver-Canuck-Girl (have tissues ready) or 'The Real Life of E.A. Mason' by her as well. Both are in my favourites and extremely good reading.**

**Much love**

**TEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**God's Gift**

Being in a relationship didn't mean changing what Edward and I already had an awful lot. We still went on dates. We still engaged in epically hot make-out sessions.

In fact all that was different was that Edward looked pretty damn pleased with himself a lot of the time.

One Thursday night, when I was working at _Moonlight_, I was taking my break when my cell rang. I took it out into the alley where I chained up my bike and Garrett's car was parked.

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's Emmett. Edward's brother."

"Hi Emmett, Edward's brother." I said, leaning against the wall, "What's up?"

"I, uh…" He sighed heavily, the line crackling, "I need your help. With Rosalie."

"What about Rosalie? What did you do?" My eyes narrowed, "I swear to God, if you've upset her, I'm going to hunt you down with a rusty spoon and-"

"Jesus, woman!" I could hear him cringing, "I didn't do anything! At least… I don't think I did."

"What's going on?"

Kate appeared in the alley, also taking her break, and lit up a cigarette. She waved the packet in my direction but I shook my head. I hadn't smoked since I was a teen.

"OK, so Rosalie and I had a really good talk when Edward and I came to see you at the coffee place, right? And we exchanged numbers. We've texted back and forward a lot and we've talked a little. I really want to ask her out but… I can't get a read on her. She's so…"

"She's shy, Emmett." I said, watching the ash fall from the tip of Kate's cigarette, "You can't just ask her out suddenly. She'll freeze up and I mean that literally. The last time a guy asked her out in a bar, she just stood there and stared at him for about a minute and a half until he walked away."

"So what do I do?" I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Are you working tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll come and see you in the office around lunch." I wanted to do this face to face. He might have been Edward's brother but I didn't_ know_ the guy and I wasn't going to set him up with my best friend until I'd gotten a good read on him.

* * *

Emmett's office was the same floor as Edward's but off to the right of the elevator instead of in front. I wondered about calling in to see Edward but his assistant, Clark Kent a.k.a Tyler was on the phone and looking incredibly harassed so I steered off towards Emmett's office.

He was on the phone, feet up on the desk as he tossed a baseball up and down. He didn't appear to be speaking English but grinned at the sight of me, waving me to the office. There was an open packet of salted peanuts on his desk and I leaned forward to grab a few. Emmett pretended to scowl and I winked, chewing on them.

He said goodbye or at least I think he did because he hung up.

"What language was that?"

"Mandarin Chinese." He leaned forward and tossed a handful of nuts into his mouth before straightening up and placing the baseball on his desk, smiling at me, "Thanks for coming, Bella."

"Emmett…" I arched my fingers and looked over them at him, doing my best Monty Burns impression, "What are your intentions with my Rosalie?"

Emmett broke into laughter and I narrowed my eyes.

"I can't help but feel that you're not taking me seriously, Emmett."

"You're so cute. I want to pinch your cheeks." Emmett beamed and I scowled.

"Emmett, we need to be serious. Rosalie is a special girl and if I don't approve of you, consider your chances blown." I warned him and he cleared his throat, lacing his fingers on the desk in front of him.

"OK. I'm serious."

"Good. Now, like I said, Rosalie is shy. She doesn't see that she's a total knockout and most of the guys that go for her are total jackasses. Hence the majority of her ex-boyfriends have been total jackasses."

I thought about Royce, Rosalie's last boyfriend. He'd been absolutely doting at first and Rosalie had been delirious with Prince Fucking Charming. Until he'd become a possessive douchebag who had not only started showing up unannounced at her work and her home but reached such a level of obsessiveness that he actually threatened her when she tried to walk out during an argument.

And then he hit her.

At that point Rosalie locked herself in the bathroom of her apartment and called first the police, and then me.

That dick was just lucky that the police got there first. I still regret that I didn't get a chance to attack his balls with a cheese grater.

I didn't tell Emmett any of this. It wasn't my place but what he was going to know was that Rosalie deserved nothing but the best.

"Treat her like a princess. Rosalie is romantic. She falls hard for guys and if you're only interested in a quick fuck, then you're looking at the wrong girl." I warned Emmett and he held up his hands.

"I swear. I want to get to know her and I promise I'll treat her well."

I narrowed my eyes and then pulled out my cell, dialling Rosalie's number. I knew she was on her lunch break at school. Emmett leaned forward curiously.

"_Hi Bella._"

"Hey Rosie. Can I ask you a quick question?"

"_Sure_." She sounded distracted, "_I can't talk long. I've got a parent-teacher conference after school and I'm trying to get a few things together_."

"No worries," I grinned at Emmett, "I just wanted to see what was going on with you and Emmett."

She was silent and my smile widened as Emmett looked anxious, unable to hear her reply.

"_Bella… this isn't really the time to talk about it."_

"Well, do you like him? Tick yes or no."

"… _Yes."_ She sounded embarrassed, "_I mean… we've only texted a little but he seems really sweet. But we both know what my taste in men is like. Urgh… oh, I shouldn't say that, he's your boyfriend's brother. Wow, that's awkward._"

"OK, let's have dinner tonight." I offered, "I'll bring wine and ice cream. Order something in and we'll talk about it properly."

"_That sounds- shit! Oh god, I just dropped an entire jar of glitter on the carpet. Bella, I'll call you later_." She hung up in a glitter-dazzled haze of despair.

I lowered my cell phone and looked across at Emmett, who was waiting in anticipation.

"What did she say?"

"…She thinks you're sweet." He fist pumped the air and I pulled a face, "What are you, seventeen? Grow up. Take her to dinner, somewhere romantic. Bring her flowers. The whole stereotypical movie-perfect date."

"So… as a basic rule of thumb, if you'd hate it, she'll love it." Emmett guessed and I winked at him with a cheesy grin.

"You got it."

"What's he got?" Edward's voice came from the door.

"Her heart. She's leaving you for me. It was inevitable really." Emmett leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head. Edward smirked as he came into the room.

"Curse your betrayal… and with my own brother."

"What can I say? My life is a soap opera." I grinned up at him and Edward laughed, leaning down to kiss me.

"Do you have time for lunch?"

"That depends. What are we having?"

"There's a great sushi place around the corner." Edward offered and I nodded before looking back at Emmett, gesturing from my eyes to his.

"Watching you, Cullen. Treat my girl well."

"Only the best. And you have full permission to do whatever it was that you were threatening to do with that rusty spoon." Emmett promised.

"What was that about?" Edward asked as we got into the elevator.

"I'm giving relationship advice now."

"Really? You?" He smirked and I poked his cheek.

"Yes. We've been going out for, what, twenty minutes? I'm practically an expert at this shit."

Edward's arm slipped around my waist and he pulled me closer, brushing his mouth against mine.

"Maybe you can give me some advice then."

"Go on then. Test me." I laughed, leaning up to nip his lip.

"What do you think of a man taking the afternoon off from running a multi-million dollar company to hang out with his girlfriend?"

"A little needy. Luckily his girlfriend is really cool and can deal with it."

"Yes, she is." Edward agreed as the elevator opened on the ground floor and we stepped out. He moved over to the receptionist's desk, where a pretty girl smiled at him, totally flustered.

"May I use the phone, Bree?"

"Of course, Mr Cullen!" She positively gasped and he smiled, dialling the phone.

"Tyler? I'm going to be out for the rest of the afternoon. Emmett can handle the contracts. See you tomorrow."

Edward turned back to me, loosening his tie.

"Sushi? And how about a movie?"

"Sure. Just don't pick something like a rom-com or I'm calling this whole thing off." I threatened and Edward laughed, catching my hand with his as we left the building.

"And screw up my chances with a relationship expert like you? I'd be a fool."

* * *

"He's so freaking cute, Bella." Rosalie sighed, "He's like an enormous puppy dog."

"Bestiality isn't sexy, Rose." I warned and she rolled her eyes, topping up my wine glass.

"You know what I mean. Emmett is just… amazing. I don't know what's holding me back on this."

"I do." I looked at her pointedly, "You have fucking awful taste in men."

"Not with this one." She said stubbornly, digging into a pint of cookie-dough ice cream. I snatched the pot away before she could dig out all of the cookie-dough.

"Then go out with him. He wants it, you want it. What's the problem?"

I wiggled my spoon into the ice cream, loosening a chunk of dough before leaning back against the couch where Rosalie was lying, an episode of _How I Met Your Mother_ providing background noise. After a takeout dinner of pizza, I'd brought up the subject of Emmett and the tell-tale blush in Rosalie's cheeks was more than enough to convince me of her thoughts on him.

Rosalie licked her spoon before shrugging awkwardly.

"What if… I don't know. After last time, with Royce… it just seems like I need to take a step back from men."

"You take any more steps back from men and you're bordering lesbian territory." I warned her, "Go out with him. Come on – you're always telling me to go out with men and it's actually seemed to work out this time. Give him a chance."

"Why does this feel like some bizarre Freaky Friday situation?" Rosalie said dryly before reaching over to take back the ice cream.

"Because I am now a relationship guru. I'm going to have business cards made up." I said with a shrug. She giggled before draining the last of her wine and stretching out on the couch.

"I can be your first client."

"Then as my client, I demand that you call him so that I can finish the ice cream before you take all the cookie dough out." I said, taking back the tub. I wasn't sure why we didn't just buy cookie dough. Neither of us really cared about the ice cream.

Rosalie's arm snaked around my shoulders and she hugged me tightly. She smelled of perfume and wine.

"You're the best friend ever, Bella."

"I'll put that on the business cards." I teased, smacking a kiss on her cheek.

"How about… we double date?" Rosalie asked uncertainly, "I could call and suggest it and then if things are really awkward, you could step in with cynicism and divert his attention."

"Good plan." I said, handing her the phone. "Call him."

As she dialled, I went into the kitchen to put the rest of the ice cream back in the freezer. I also took out my cell and texted Edward.

_Rosalie is suggesting a double date with us and Emmett. Good plan?_

_Great plan. I'll book a table. _

_Don't go overboard, Cullen. _

_Would I ever? Goodnight, beautiful girl._

Damn it. If I didn't sleep with that man soon my ovaries were going to start a riot.

* * *

**A/N: I won't bother apologising. Let's just universally agree that I suck at regular updating and I'll rehash the excuse that my job is super stressful and time consuming. Also, if you are a teacher, don't drop an entire jar of glitter onto a carpet. Your classroom ends up looking like a twilight vampire exploded in there and the children get hyper.  
**

**You guys, on the other hand, are incredibly awesome and supportive. I've bashed this chapter out because it wasn't one that I found particularly thrilling – next chapter, with the double date, will be more exciting. Promise!**

**TEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**God's Gift**

I stared at my wardrobe, tapping my lip with a finger.

"How fancy is this place?" I asked Edward, who was in my bedroom too, inspecting my bookcase.

"Pretty fancy… you said that Rosalie deserved to be spoiled, so I picked a nice place. That way I get to spoil you too without you bitching about it." He grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"So, dress? Or skirt?"

"Either way I get to see your legs." Edward smirked and I raised an eyebrow at him before reaching into the wardrobe and pulling out a dark red dress the came down to just above my knees. It was kind of deceptive in that the front was pretty high, showing no cleavage, but the back was completely exposed.

"I'm getting changed now." I said, unbuttoning my jeans and Edward's smile widened. I put my hands on my hips.

"This isn't a strip show, Edward."

"It could be."

"But it's not. You don't get to see the goods until it means I get an orgasm." I said cockily and Edward's eyes flashed.

"You are evil." He said, moving towards me. I smirked and wriggled out of my jeans, picking up the dress.

"I'll be in the bathroom. Getting changed. Don't be worried if I take a while, I may need some time alone with the shower head."

* * *

Emmett and Rosalie met us at the restaurant, Rosalie looking beautiful in a pretty black dress. Her cheeks were flushed and she kept looking up at Emmett, chewing her lip. I gave her a hug.

"You look gorgeous." I whispered and she went pink. Emmett put his hand on the small of her back, leading us into the building.

It was a nice restaurant, low lighting and calm music. I was starving and Rosalie giggled as my stomach growled.

"What are you going to order?" She asked, glancing down at the menu.

"I'm craving a big steak." I said and Emmett poured us all wine.

Under the table, Edward's hand was on my knee, his thumb rubbing softly over the skin.

As we ordered, his hand ran up my leg slightly. My pulse sped up slightly and I gave him a dark look. He smirked back at me.

"Hungry?"

"Starving. Can't wait for my big… juicy… steak." I murmured in his ear and he squeezed my leg.

"Tease."

"You think _I'm_ the tease?" I whispered, "Easy to say for a man with no sexual urges."

"I _have_ urges." Edward replied, his voice so quiet and deep that I felt it rather than heard it, "And you're going to find out just how many I have very soon."

"Promises, promises."

"And _then_ Bella and Edward remembered that there were other people at the table!" Emmett announced in a mock-loud voice. Rosalie's giggles brought me out of my lust-haze and back to the table. Edward's hand slid back down to my knee and I winked at Rosalie.

"Sorry sweetie."

"I can't take you anywhere." She scolded and I looked suitably chastised. Emmett smiled down at her.

"Is it like having another first grader?"

"She's as much trouble as one."

"I like to keep you on your toes, Rosie." I smiled, leaning back in the booth. "Your life would be boring without me."

"So would mine." Edward murmured, lacing his fingers through mine.

The rest of the dinner conversation remained civil and, sadly, Edward's hand moved no higher. Emmett hung on Rosalie's every word, though they were few and far between, her shyness palpable.

"How did you get into teaching, Rosalie?" Edward asked and I felt a rush of affection for him as her face brightened and she told her story of how she'd always loved children. She'd been doing her training when ex-Royce entered the picture. It was the one time I'd seen her stand up to him – when she told him that she wouldn't quit her training.

I'd never been prouder.

As the main meal was taken away, the waitress offered us the dessert menu. We accepted and Rosalie and I excused ourselves to go to the bathroom.

"Things are going well, right?" Rosalie asked, a little breathlessly as she examined her reflection in the mirror, "He doesn't seem bored."

"He's hung on your every word, Rose." I promised, smiling at her bright expression, "The guy is yours."

She gave little hopping jump, tucking her hair behind her ears. I sighed and untucked it again, straightening the straps on her dress.

"He's a really nice guy, Rosalie. But if he gives you any kind of trouble, you call me and I'll kill him. OK?"

"I promise, bodyguard."

"Don't make me sing." I warned her, "I will belt _I will always love you_ across the restaurant."

"No one deserves that." Rosalie teased.

As we made our way back to the table, Edward waved my purse at me. I grabbed it, feeling the vibrations of my cell and whipped it out.

"Damn, missed it." I said, sliding in beside Edward as I checked the missed call. He glanced down as the name flashed up.

"Who's Jacob?" He asked, his voice full of forced casualness.

Rosalie tensed up and Emmett looked at her. I narrowed my eyes across the table.

"He's a friend. He's also my tattoo artist."

Edward looked at Rosalie.

Rosalie, ever the poker player, hid behind her dessert menu.

"We'll talk about it later." I told Edward firmly, "Want to split a chocolate fudge cake?"

* * *

The rest of the evening passed semi-pleasantly but we were all aware of the elephant in the room. Emmett offered to take Rosalie home and she accepted graciously but it was obvious that they wanted to get away, either to be alone or to avoid the tension that was building between Edward and me.

We drove back to my apartment and Edward remained silent, his mouth puckered into a brooding pout. When we got upstairs, I ditched my purse and coat and turned to face him over the breakfast bar that separated the living room and kitchen.

"Jake is my friend, tattooist and we have had sex. We were fuck buddies and we meet up every few months. I don't want to date him; he doesn't want to date me. We're very clear on that. We're also clear on the fact that if either of us wanted to start dating, the fuck buddy status is off. I've never cheated on someone I'm seeing."

Edward stared at me and I smiled tiredly.

"Anything I didn't cover?"

"Does he know that we're dating?"

"We haven't spoken since he did my last tattoo, so no. But I will tell him."

"Why did he call?"

"Probably to tell me that there's a free slot to finish off my latest tattoo." I gestured to the cherry branch on my shoulder.

Edward nodded and then went to sit down on the couch, rubbing his jaw tiredly. I followed and straddled his lap, looping my arms around his neck. His hands went to my waist and I looked him in the eye.

"I don't cheat. I haven't slept with him since we started dating."

"Have you slept with him since we met?"

"… Yes. A few days before we went on our first date." He closed his eyes and I swallowed hard, "But not since. I haven't seen him."

"Why haven't you dated him?" Edward asked. His voice was even but his hands tightened around my waist.

"We didn't want to date. We don't have… feelings for each other."

"But you have sex." He said flatly.

"Just for… I don't know, satisfaction." I climbed off him, partly not wanting to hurt him and partly annoyed at having to explain myself, "Didn't you ever have someone you just screwed around with for fun?"

_I'm a relationship kinda guy._

His words came back to me and I sighed, standing up and walking back to the breakfast bar, leaning against it.

Edward watched me from the couch.

"I'm trying, Edward. I'm not going to cheat on you."

"I'm not worried about that. I believe you."

"Then why are you so…?" I didn't know how to finish the sentence and Edward leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees.

"You're pushing for us to have sex." He said, his voice a little strained, "And I don't think that it will mean as much to you when we do it, as it will to me."

Oh…

"Is that why you've been putting it off?" I asked, suddenly uncertain, undressed. Edward nodded, staring at the floor.

"Yeah."

"Edward…" I held out my hand and Edward pushed himself to his feet, sliding his fingers through mine. I leaned my forehead against his chest.

"I know that I… I didn't get us off to a good start. But I'm trying now. I'm sorry if I've been pushing you about this."

"You associate feelings with sex. I want us to be more than that."

"I think we are." I said softly.

"I think so to."

I put my arms around his neck, kissing his chin softly. Edward's hands slid down my bare back, leaving tingles on the skin.

"This is something special, Bella." He murmured against my lips, "I don't want to mess it up."

"Neither do but I don't really know what I'm doing." I admitted, trying to concentrate over the brush of fingertips on my skin.

"That's OK. Maybe we can work it out together."

We were quiet for a while, his hands still stroking my bare back, my mouth brushing against his jaw.

"Will you call him?" Edward asked after a while.

"Yeah… I need to get my tattoo finished."

"Can I come when you do?" His fingers slid over the cherry blossom, "I've never seen someone have a tattoo done."

Doubt blossomed in my mind. Did he want to see my tattoo done or did he want to see what he thought he was up against? Would he recognise Jacob as the guy he'd seen me kissing on the street?

I had to trust him, to have faith in what he so clearly believed was worth having faith in.

"Sure. I'll call him tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: Over 1000 reviews and GG is nominated over at The Lemonade Stand. You are all super-lovely people! If you get a minute, please do go and vote, it would mean EVERYTHING to me!**

**Rec: Little Hell by lellabeth – angsty but a really captivating read!**


	13. Chapter 13

**God's Gift**

"_Let me get this straight. You're bringing your boyfriend to meet your ex-fuck buddy?"_ Jacob's tone was amused more than anything and I sighed heavily, clamping my phone between my ear and my shoulder as I tied on my apron at _Clearwater Coffee_.

"He wants to see me having my tattoo finished. And probably size you up. I didn't think he was the jealous type."

"_He probably just wants to make sure that there's nothing going on between us anymore._" Jacob sounded busy and I could hear the buzz of a needle in the background, where he was watching someone tattoo.

"I guess. So if you could just dial down the testosterone tonight, I'd really appreciate it."

"_No problem, pretty lady. See you here around eight?"_

"See ya." I hung up and went through to the counter. Seth gratefully disappeared for his break and I looked at the teenage boy waiting to order.

"What do you want?"

"Black coffee." He said, tapping away on his smartphone. I arched an eyebrow.

"Forget something? Like some manners?"

He blinked at me, a blush creeping up his pimply neck.

"Sorry. Please. Thanks… I mean…"

"Black coffee it is." I smiled sweetly, turning to prepare his drink as Sue gave me a dry look, serving the next customer, a blonde guy in a suit.

* * *

Edward picked up at closing, bearing the requested hamburger that I'd texted him to pick up earlier.

"Yum. Burger."

"Yum. Girlfriend."

"Cheeseball." I kissed him before opening the burger, "Come on, we can walk to the shop from here. It's only ten minutes away."

"So how does it work, getting a tattoo?"

"This is just a fill in session, to touch up what's already there. It probably won't take more than an hour." I said through a mouthful of meat. Edward grimaced.

"I don't know how you can eat that."

"You're a health freak. These burgers are delicious."

"I'm sanitary, there's a difference." He said dryly, offering me a paper napkin to wipe my mouth. I accepted it.

"And Jacob knows that I'm coming?"

"He does."

"Does he mind?"

"No. I told you, we're not like that. I think he's a little curious, he's never met someone I've dated before."

I swallowed the last of the burger and wiped my hands, tossing the wrapper and napkin in a trash can.

"Have you ever met one of his girlfriends?" Edward asked, trying to keep his tone neutral but the curiosity bled into it. I wrapped my fingers around his as we walked.

"Nope."

"You wouldn't be jealous if he dated someone?"

"He _has_ dated people – and he let me know each time. Jealousy isn't an issue." Edward really couldn't seem to wrap his head around this so I stopped him, turning him towards me, "Edward, I thought I'd made this clear. There is nothing going on between Jacob and me anymore."

"I know." Edward sounded anything but sure. I reached up and kissed him, sliding my hands under his coat to run over his shirt.

"Just come and see. You'll see that there's nothing there."

* * *

Jacob was prepping when we arrived and he smiled widely as I opened the door.

"Hey, Bells. Lock the door behind you, would you? We're officially closed."

I flicked the lock and smiled up at Edward, who was tense, his jaw tight. Jacob approached us, offering his hand out.

"You must be Edward."

"And I can only assume you're Jacob."

"The one and only." They shook hand and I could practically hear the bones crunching. I tugged Edward's coat.

"You should take that off; it's going to take a while." I said, moving towards the chair. I straddled it, pulled off my t-shirt and leaned forward to expose my back.

Edward watched silently before pulling up a chair beside me, sitting upright as Jacob prepared the area of the tattoo.

"How's business been, Jake? Find a new piercing guy?"

"Business has been good." Jacob said chattily, "We've got this chick, Leah, doing piercings part time. I think her mom runs your coffee place."

"Leah Clearwater? I didn't realise she was into piercings."

"She's damn good too. Using the cash to help pay her tuition." Jacob said, wiping a sterilised cloth over my shoulder. It was cool and I rested my head on my arm, watching Edward's reflection in the mirror. He noticed my glance and gave me a small smile, sliding his hand into mine.

"How long have you been in business, Jacob?" He asked and Jacob glanced up, surprised at the interaction.

"I've owned this place for four years. Before that I worked at Brady's, down in Port Angeles."

"Where did you train?"

"I took art at the Peninsula College and then trained as an intern at Brady's."

"You design all your own tattoos?"

"Some. A lot of people have an idea of what they want when they come in so I can customise pretty easily. Of course, Bella had her own designs ready so it was just a case of transferring it into ink."

He picked up the needle and I closed my eyes at the familiar hum as I felt Jacob start to work, the sharp sting radiating across my shoulder. Edward's fingers tensed in mine and I opened an eye to offer him a smile.

Jacob stopped to dab the area and Edward launched in again with his questions about Jacob's business, Jacob's qualifications, Jacob's licensing. I opened my eye to give him a warning glare, which Edward chose to ignore.

"Bella, I'm going to lower your bra strap, OK?" Jacob said eventually, "I don't want to catch on it."

"Sure, sure." I said and winced as Edward's fingers squeezed mine, "Edward…"

He released my fingers suddenly leaning back in his chair with a set jaw as Jacob inched the strap a few inches down my arm before leaning in with the needle again.

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Edward." I said sharply and Jacob glanced at my reflection in the mirror.

"Just over three years."

"Have you done all of Bella's tattoos?"

"Yup. I saw her drawings in the coffee shop one day and invited her in for a session – the ivy leaves on her arm."

"And her piercings?"

"That would be Sam, the guy who used to do piercings here." I could tell that Jake was getting tired of the barrage of questions so I gave Edward a warning look.

The needle stopped again as Jacob wiped the skin again.

"Almost done." He said cheerfully, "You thinking of getting another one after this?"

"I hadn't given it much thought." I admitted.

"They have meanings, don't they?" Edward asked me and I nodded slightly.

"Yes."

"Will you tell me?" The needle buzzed again, cutting off my answer and Edward settled back in his seat, watching like a hawk as Jacob finished the last petals. The finished result was of a cherry tree branch in blossom, tracing across my collar bone, over my shoulder and hanging a few inches down my back. With my shirt off, Edward could see the other tattoo on my right shoulder blade. Like the other two, it was plant themed – a daffodil.

Jacob strapped a bandage over the tattoo, clearing his throat.

"OK, all set. Got everything you need for aftercare?"

"Yeah, I'm good. How much do I owe you?"

"25 bucks, last instalment on this one." Jake said, clearing the equipment away for sterilizing and heading to the counter and flipping open the record book. I dug in my purse for cash before giving Edward a dark look.

"Get your coat."

* * *

We didn't speak all the way back to my apartment. The frostiness between us mounted steadily. Edward kept his hands on the wheel and I stared out of the window, my arms folded across my chest. We pulled into a space outside my building and he turned off the engine.

"Can I come up?" Edward asked eventually.

"If you want." I said coolly and I could hear the frustration in his sigh as he climbed out of the car.

I walked ahead, unlocking the door to my apartment and dropping my coat and bag on the breakfast bar.

"Bella-"

"What the _fuck_ was that about?" I turned on him, letting the frost melt away into blazing anger.

"I'm sorry-"

"You might as well just have gone in there and pissed on me, Edward!" I spat and he grabbed his hair, staring at the floor, "I thought we'd talked about this! Why the hell did you feel the need to interrogate Jake? He wasn't a threat!"

"I didn't know that!" Edward half-shouted back.

"He doesn't give a flying fuck if we're dating! He and I are _nothing_! God, I _told_ you that! And you went in there, to his business, and practically shone a torch in his face!"

"How was I supposed to be sure, Bella?" Edward spoke loudly, his voice constricted with what I presumed was anger, "You said that is was just sex but I needed to know. What if I'd gone in there and seen that he wanted more and you were the one holding out?"

"Why would that have made a difference?" I cried and his fists tightened by his sides.

"Because you're close to him – you have a history with him!"

I wanted to scream and I walked towards him, pushing his chest with my palms until he stepped back.

"I told you that I want to be with you! If I wanted to fuck Jake, I would fuck him. But I don't. I want to be with you, just you, and I don't know how to handle all these things that I'm feeling when you're acting like this!"

"Like what?" Edward demanded.

"Like you…"

_Love me_.

My voice died away.

"What do you feel, Bella? What do you mean, when you say that you're feeling things?" He asked desperately, his hands seeking mine but I stepped back, uncomfortable, exposed.

"Feeling things… for you. Feelings that I have for you."

"_What_ feelings?" He persisted and I felt heat pressing on my eyes, hot tears that threatened.

"I care about you. I just… I just want to be with you." I whispered and Edward kissed me, hard, hungry, his hands on my cheeks, pulling me close.

This was new.

This was different.

This was an Edward that I hadn't seen yet, desperate and sweet and kissing my mouth over and over again. His hand brushed against the edge of the bandage and he shied away, afraid of hurting me and I took his hand in mine instead.

"Edward-"

"I want to be with you." He murmured against my lips and heat poured through me, desperate and longing.

We fell towards the bedroom, shedding clothes and shoes, my t-shirt draped across the bedroom door and his suit pants discarded on the floor. I climbed onto the bed in my underwear, pulling him with me.

"Edward, please…" I whispered and he gazed at me, his eyes dark and deep as he ducked his head to kiss my free shoulder, the sensitive skin on my neck that sent thrills down through my body to place that needed him most of all.

I settled on my back, running my hands over his shoulders and into his hair until he caught my wrist and traced the ivy leaves up to my elbow with his lips and tongue and _oh my god_, why was he still wearing underpants?

"Get these off." I told him, brushing my fingers over the waistband, "I need you."

He smiled and lowered his head to my breasts, still encased in their ultra-boring black bra – damn you, laundry day. Edward didn't seem to mind as he traced the edge of the bra with the tip of his nose, kissing the skin there while his fingers unhooked the back.

His moan when he saw my naked tits sent a flood into my panties. In fairness to him – I have nice boobs.

"Edward, lose the boxers!" I pleaded and he laughed softly, pressing his erection to my thigh as he lowered his face to my chest again, kissing and licking and sucking and –_ohmyfuckinggod_

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he put his mouth and hands to _very_ good use, my pussy throbbing as he kept up his delicious torture.

"_Edward!"_ I half-whimpered and he kissed me, winding a hand in my hair, all the while careful of my sore shoulder.

Finally, we lost the underpants and I glanced down.

Holy hell.

Well.

I must have been fucking good in a previous life to deserve this.

I wrapped my fingers around Edward's cock and he groaned into my neck.

"Bella…"

"I need you. Now. Please, Edward, I want this." I whispered and he nodded.

I reached into the bedside cabinet and found a depressingly dusty box of condoms. Edward looked rather pleased at the sight and smirked at me.

"Been a while, Miss Swan?"

"I could still change my mind." I lied through my teeth and Edward chuckled, nuzzling my neck as his fingers slid between my legs.

"Sure about that?"

I moaned, sitting up to roll the condom onto him and he sighed heavily against my skin at my touch.

"Bella…" He rolled me onto my back again, pushing my legs apart with his knee as he lined himself up, kissing me hard and his tongue against mine as he entered me.

_Finally!_

I tightened my hands in his hair as he thrust into me again and I lifted my hips to meet his, wrapping one of my legs over his to bring us closer.

"So beautiful…" his voice was strained, gasping the words and I closed my eyes as he moved faster, tightness coiling in my pussy as we lifted and moved, everything throbbing and desperate and now, please, _now-_

I came hard, not even attempting to mute my cry and milliseconds later, Edward came too, his shoulders tensing and releasing as he did, half collapsing onto me, his face pressed into the crook of my neck.

Heavy breathing filled the room and I swallowed hard before pushing Edward off of me and onto his back so that I could lie across him, draping my arm around his waist as he ran his fingers up and down my spine.

"Was it worth waiting for?" He asked eventually and I felt a smile break through the nerves that I felt at having such strong feelings.

"Yes."

"I think so too." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Was it worth waiting for? I freaking hope so – writing lemons makes me super nervous. Which is weird, considering how many I've read. I'll probably reread this tomorrow and hate it. I made the huge mistake of looking on Urban Dictionary for vocabulary ideas and quickly nixed that. As a side reference, if any man ever referred to my lady parts as any of the following, I would find Bella's rusty spoon: catfish, vertical bacon sandwich, fuzzy wuzzy, scrambled eggs between the legs, sugar hole or salami garage.**

**These are a choice few that I hope never to be seen used in a lemon.**

**In other news, thank you for all the reviews and to everyone who voted over at TLS – I think I may have hit the top 5, which is INCREDIBLE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**God's Gift**

"Will you meet my parents?"

I swear to God, you sleep with the man you're in a relationship with and he gets all kinds of crazy ideas.

"What are you talking about?" I gave Edward a tired look as I prepared a latte for the woman at the counter.

"There's a fundraiser this weekend for Mom's charity. I actually forgot about it but Emmett said that he's taking Rosalie and I was wondering if you would come too, so I can introduce you to my parents."

"Your parents, the mother who runs a charity for the homeless and the father who performs life-changing surgery on children?"

"No, I meant my other parents." He said dryly and I narrowed my eyes at him, leaning over to steal a sip of his coffee.

"Are you sure you've thought this through? You could be in a post-sexy times state of delirium."

Edward chuckled, taking back the coffee cup as I straightened.

"I'm sure. I think you've been softened through the sex though as clearly you're considering it."

"Who said I'm considering it?" I raised an eyebrow and he smirked.

"You didn't say no straight away. I've got to get back to the office."

"What am I supposed to wear?" I called after him as he reached the door and he grinned over his shoulder at me.

"Surprise me."

* * *

Luckily, Rosalie agreed to go shopping with me as both of us now needed black tie suitable clothing.

"I think you should wear blue." She told me as we scoured racks, "You look good in blue."

"Do you not think it's weird that they want us to meet their parents?" I asked her, "It's not like either of us have been dating them for that long."

Rosalie was silent and I looked at her. Her cheeks were reddening and I paused at the end of a rack of dresses.

"Rosie?"

"…He asked me to marry him." She whispered and I managed to choke on thin air as a saleswoman gave me a look of disdain. I grabbed Rosalie's hand and dragged her into the corner of the store.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"We've been out every day, Bella. _Every _day. He stayed over a few nights ago and it was…" She smiled helplessly, "We were in bed and I was almost asleep and he asked me to marry him."

"What the hell did you say?"

"I said no, of course!" She laughed delightedly, "I've only known him a couple of weeks."

"Was he pissed off?"

"No. He said he'll ask again when I'm ready."

I stared at her and she laughed again, shaking her head.

"What is wrong with these Cullen men?"

"I think the question might be what's wrong with the women who choose to date them." I said dryly and Rosalie laughed.

I stopped by Edward's office on the way home and when I waltzed up to his office door, Tyler looked up, flushing.

"M-Miss Swan!"

"Hi, sweetie." I grinned at him, "Is Mr CEO busy?"

"He's due back from a meeting any second."

"Perfect, you can keep me company." I said, sitting on the edge of his desk. The telephone rang and Tyler snatched it up, his fingers twitching as he straightened his pencils.

"Mr Cullen's office… Yes Mr Cullen. Of course. Um…" He looked at me and I beckoned for the phone, leaning over to take the receiver.

"Hi Edward."

"_Bella?"_ He sounded surprised, "_What are you doing at my office?"_

"I stopped by for a nooner but I guess you're busy."

Tyler went a shade of red that I would need a paint chart to name.

"_Stop embarrassing my assistant."_

"But he's so cute when he's embarrassed." Tyler ducked underneath his desk and I laughed, "OK, I'll leave him alone. I'm guessing you're not coming back to the office?"

"_No, but I'm only a few blocks away if you wanted to get something to eat before your shift_."

"I'll meet you at Martin's Deli in ten minutes?"

"_See you soon. Please tell Tyler I'll be gone and I'll text him when I'm coming back, without giving the poor kid a heart attack."_

* * *

"Bella, I swear to God, I'm leaving in exactly three minutes." Edward called through the bedroom door and I rolled my eyes as I pinned back my hair into a bun, smoothing it back.

I could look pretty damn classy when I wanted.

And if I was going to meet my boyfriend's Picture Perfect Parents, I wanted to look at least halfway classy.

I fixed my eyeliner and examined the final result. Shiny bun in my hair, relatively tame makeup, a blue halter neck dress with a floor length skirt that fell in soft folds. I had left my earrings in but replaced the hoops with the simple diamond studs.

"Bella!"

"Calm your ass down, Edward, I'm ready!" I shouted back, grabbing my purse and stomping towards the door, "Jesus, you're grumpy when you haven't eaten."

Edward stared down at me, his mouth hanging open slightly and I smirked.

"We're going to be late." Too late, his mouth was on mine and who was I to turn the man down? His hands ran down my back to my ass, pulling me tight against his hips and I groaned, pulling his face down to mine.

God damn, the man could kiss.

After a few minutes, I pushed him off and straightened my dress. He grinned and tugged his tuxedo jacket back into place.

"Well… we'd better get going."

"I guess so." I said, looking for my keys, "Are we going back to yours after?"

"Yes, because my place will be closer and I really need to get you naked as soon as possible." His hand started wandering back to my ass.

"And that thought won't at all be on my mind when I meet your parents." I said dryly as we went downstairs to where Edward's town car was waiting.

* * *

The fundraiser was being held in a hotel. There were plenty of people milling around outside and Edward glanced at his watch.

"We're not too late. I think the dinner starts in ten minutes. Mom is still going to kill me though."

"Shit, are Rosalie and Emmett already here? I wanted to meet your parents first. There's no way I'm going to make a good impression once they've met Rose." I cursed. Rosalie was too perfect. Edward laughed, helping me out of the car and hurrying me up the steps of the hotel.

"Don't worry – if anything, Mom is going to be pissed at me for not telling her about you."

Wait.

He hadn't told her about me?

Before I could question him on that, we were ushered along into a ballroom, tables dotted around and people in designer clothing greeting each other.

"Edward, your mother does know I'm coming, right?" I hissed and he looked down at me, looking sheepish.

"She knows that I'm bringing a date, yes. But like I said, I forgot this event was even on until Emmett mentioned that he was bringing Rosalie so I had to kind of call last minute to let her know to set an extra place."

I was not impressed and Edward did not seem to notice because we were being born down upon by a petite woman with Edward's hair and Emmett's sparkling blue eyes, a blond man with Edward's jaw trailing behind her.

"Edward, where on earth have you been?" She scolded, pulling him down. He kissed her cheek sweetly.

"Hi Mom. Hey Dad. Everything looks fantastic."

"Emmett and Rosalie have been here for half an hour already." She said sternly and then she saw me standing beside her son and stopped short. Her eyes took in my face, my hair, my dress.

And then they shot to the piercings in each ear, the tattoos that were exposed on my shoulders and arms.

Her eyes widened and her lips pursed.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

His mother thought I was some kind of Hell's Angel, here to corrupt her innocent son.

"And you've brought a guest." His dad stepped in, as clearly Mrs Cullen was too shocked to speak. I held out my hand to him.

"Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you, Mr Cullen."

"And you." He said, although he seemed surprised too. His wife, who was still gaping slightly, blinked up at Edward.

Edward cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Should we be sitting down for dinner?"

"Oh… yes, yes, I've put you with us, as well as Emmett and Rosalie. There are a few family friends at the table as well." Mrs Cullen chirped, turning towards a large table near the top of the room, where I could see Emmett and Rosalie sitting already.

* * *

Thank the lord for open bars.

It became quite clear early on in the meal that 'a few family friends' consisted of two of Edward's ex-girlfriends and their parents, all of whom had a similar reaction to Edward's mother upon seeing me.

If I had to give the look a name, it would be the _Who-the-hell-is-that-and-why-is-she-with-HIM_ look.

Rosalie, god bless her heart, insisted on sitting next to me although she became incredibly flustered when anyone tried to talk to her.

At least they tried to talk to her. Not a single person engaged in conversation with me. I was the elephant in the room.

"Are you OK?" Rosalie whispered as they took away the main course, which I had barely touched.

I didn't really know how to answer.

My boyfriend had gone from doting and adoring to barely acknowledging my existence. He had spent the past half hour making conversation with his ex-girlfriends and talking business with their parents while said ex-girlfriends cooed over him. His own mother kept occasionally gawking across the table at me while his father made feeble attempts at conversation with Rosalie and Emmett before falling silent again.

So no.

I wasn't OK. Not really.

I was hungry and humiliated.

I didn't want to be in this big fancy ballroom in an expensive dress next to a man who was too embarrassed to tell his parents about me. I wanted to be in my apartment with Chinese take-out and reruns of _The Big Bang Theory_. I was not fucking Cinderella and I didn't want to be at the goddamn ball when Prince Charming was too busy making nice with his ex-girlfriends, Kate and Carmen.

One of whom was leaning across the table to pat his arm, fluttering her eyelashes. I'd never had the impulse to rip someone's eyelashes out before. I did not like Jealous Bella.

I just wanted this fucking dinner to be over.

"Ladies room." I murmured to Rosalie and she nodded, touching Emmett's arm. He stood and kissed her cheek as she rose. Edward looked up as I stood and offered a quick smile before looking back at his mother, who was talking about the work her charity was doing with the other people at the table.

Rosalie took my arm and we walked out of the ballroom to the foyer, where the door to the ladies room was.

"Bella, what's going on?" She asked after checking that all of the cubicles were empty, "Did you and Edward have a fight or something?"

"No." I said flatly, leaning against the row of sinks, "I have no fucking idea what is going on apart from the fact that Edward didn't even mention me to his parents."

"Why not?" Rosalie seemed perplexed and I sighed, looking over at her.

"No idea. Maybe he's slumming it with me to piss off Mommy and Daddy Warbucks. Maybe he's trying to piss off one of his many ex-girlfriends who seem to be in attendance."

"But you've been dating for weeks now." Rosalie said earnestly, "Bella, he's crazy about you."

"Rosalie, I've become a neurotic girlfriend. This isn't _me_. God, I actually want to punch myself in the face right about now! I disgust myself." I groaned and she rolled her eyes, taking my hands.

"Bella – there is an explanation for this. I don't know what it is, but there has to be one. Let's… let's just finish the evening and then you and Edward can go home and have a mature conversation about this."

Pfft. Mature conversation. I'd rather just smack him upside the head and tell him to grow a pair.

That was why Rosalie was giving me her 'teacher-look' – because she always knew what I was thinking.

We started making our way back to the table. Plenty of people were moving around and Rosalie was soon whisked away by Emmett to meet some of his colleagues.

Edward wasn't at the table and I was going to look for him when I heard Mr and Mrs Cullen talking on the other side of a guy holding a tray of champagne glasses.

"Why is she here? How did she and Edward even meet? Do you not think it's strange that he's never mentioned her before and now she's coming to public events with him?" Mrs Cullen was saying and I heard Edward's dad sigh.

"Esme, I have no idea. But Emmett didn't mention his young lady either and she's charming."

"But we know who she is, how they met and what she does for a living, Carlisle! We don't have a clue about this Bella girl! She's nothing like Kate or Carmen." She gestured at her arms, clearly indicating where my tattoos lay.

The champagne guy moved and I cleared my throat. They both turned to look at me. Anger and something like humiliation were stirring in my chest as I looked at them both with as much dignity as I could muster. Before I could say anything that I would either regret or greatly enjoy saying, Edward appeared at my arm.

"Bella, I was looking for you."

"For the first time this evening." I said dryly and threw his parents a glance before looking up at him coolly, "I'm going home, Edward."

He made a flustered noise and I quickly turned, trying to walk out without tripping over anything or making too much of a scene.

"Bella, what's going on?" He demanded as we reached the foyer, where a few people were talking quietly. His hand came to a rest on my arm but I pulled myself away, trying not to let tears of fury water in my eyes.

"You tell me, Edward! What _is_ going on? You don't tell your parents that I exist! You've spent the whole night ignoring me! You haven't even made an effort to introduce me to your parents and yet you're the one who insisted on me coming to meet them! What the hell _is_ going on?"

"Bella, there's no need to get upset." He said in a far-too-fucking rational tone, "I already told you – I forgot about tonight which is why I haven't mentioned you to my parents."

"We've known each other for over two months, Edward!" I pointed out and he at least had the grace to look slightly embarrassed.

"OK, yes, that's true-"

"And then to have to sit through dinner with your ex-girlfriends and their parents, who you've spent more time talking to than me-"

"I've known Kate and Carmen for years, we're old friends!"

"And your mom just _loves_ them, doesn't she? After all, it's not like they've got piercings or tattoos that mom and dad disapprove of."

"Bella, that's ridiculous." Edward said tiredly and I glared at him.

Ridiculous. He thought I was being ridiculous. Well, he hadn't heard what his mother had just said or seen the disdain in her eyes when she'd looked at me.

I took a deep breath, stepping forward and pointing at him, fixing my eyes on his.

"I have _never_ felt ashamed of who I am or the way I look, Edward. I have _never_ changed myself to suit someone else and I'm not going to start for you. I quite obviously do not fit into your little world, so either you take me as I am or we're done here because I am not going to go back into that room and pretend that I'm someone else."

"Bella…"

Edward stared at me.

And then he sighed, rubbing his jaw as he glanced at the doors to the ballroom. I followed his gaze and saw that his father was standing in the doorway, looking from Edward to me.

"It's time for your mother's speech about the new charity centre." Mr Cullen said quietly before disappearing back into the room.

Edward ran a hand through his hair but didn't meet my eyes.

Pain spiked in my chest. Tears pricked at my eyes.

I turned and walked out of the hotel.

* * *

**A/N: Bella has a history of getting the wrong end of the stick, doesn't she? Or has Edward effed up this time? **

**God's Gift made it into the top 5 at The Lemonade Stand and got a shout out – you are all absolutely amazing! I cannot express how much this means to me! I would get all gushy but I really need to go to bed, so just know that I love each and every one of you**

**Love**

**That English Writer**


	15. Chapter 15

**God's Gift**

Ben and Jerry's, Jack Daniels and Sheldon Cooper.

I kicked off my heels. I let my hair fall out of its bun before scraping it into a ponytail. I changed into my rattiest pyjamas and washed off my makeup.

Crawling onto the sofa with a glass and a spoon, I poured some JD into a glass and dug into the tub of ice-cream. God bless Ben and Jerry's.

Tears were still threatening and I stuffed a spoonful of cookie-dough into my mouth, sniffling slightly as the theme tune for _The Big Bang Theory_ started playing.

Fuck Edward Cullen.

Fuck Mr and Mrs Cullen.

Fuck Kate and Carmen and every-fucking-one else at that table.

I could hear my cell buzzing and looked at the screen.

_Edward_

Hell no. I'd said what I needed to say and I sure as hell didn't want to listen to his feeble ass excuses.

What could he possibly say to explain away this evening?

I ignored my phone and focused on the television, steadily working my way down through the tub of ice-cream and taking shots of Jack Daniels until I felt… well, bloated and woozy.

To be honest, this wasn't an improvement on how I'd felt before.

"Our whole universe was in a hot dense state…" I hummed to myself, resting my head against the arm of the couch.

And then tears started welling up and I clamped my hands down over my eyes, fighting back a sob. Fucking alcohol.

Fucking Edward Cullen.

Fucking _feelings_ for Edward Cullen.

There was a knock at the door. I ignored it. There came a louder knock at the door.

"Bella?"

Fucking Edward Cullen.

"Bella, please… please let me in." He called through the door and I groaned, throwing my blanket to one side and marching to the door, still clutching my ice-cream in one hand. Edward looked up quickly as I threw open the door, leaning against the doorframe.

He was still wearing his tuxedo, although his tie was missing and the top button undone, his hair pointing in all direction where he'd been pulling on it.

"Bella-"

"What do you want, Edward?" I demanded, pushing another mouthful of ice-cream into my face. He swallowed hard before stepping into the apartment and closing the door.

"I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry." He held up a bunch of flowers and I gave him a disgusted look.

"Who do you think I am, Kate Hudson? This isn't a fucking romance movie."

"I know. God… Bella, I know I messed things up, OK?"

"Sure fucking did. And now we're on the same page, you can get out." I went back to the couch and poured myself another glass of JD.

Edward did not leave. Instead, he turned off the television and crouched down in front of me, staring at me.

"I'm an idiot."

"I know. Now get out."

"I can't. Not until I've explained and made you understand how sorry I am."

"Shouldn't you be out socialising with Kate and Caramel, which is a fucking stripper name by the way?" I demanded.

"It's Carmen."

"I don't give a shit. Get _out_."

"No. I can't. I care about you too much to get out and I hate myself for making you feel like this."

I got up again and he watched as I went to the freezer, stuffing the ice-cream back in before dropping the spoon in the sink. I didn't know how to react, the alcohol making me slow and fuzzy. I went back to the couch and fell onto it, pulling the blanket up around me as Edward moved to sit at the other end, watching me.

"Fine. Explain so that I can tell you to fuck off again and then go." I said, staring at the black television screen.

"I'm sorry that I didn't introduce you to my parents. I swear, the fundraiser really did slip my mind but I've wanted to introduce them to you for a while. I got… I panicked tonight because it was such a big night for Mom and it all happened really fast, and I _really_ wasn't expecting Kate and Carmen to be there."

I scoffed and Edward looked embarrassed.

"And… just so you know… they're not really ex-girlfriends. I mean, Mom thinks that they are but really… I mean, Kate and I went out a couple of times and then decided to be friends. Carmen and I had one date, _one_, which Mom set up but that was it. We grew up together though, because their parents and mine are old friends. Kate's parents own a company that works alongside mine a lot and I got caught up talking business tonight."

Whatever. I glared across at him and he swallowed hard, shrugging out of his jacket.

"Rosalie yelled at me." He admitted and I snorted. The idea of Rose yelling at anyone was crazy. Edward fought a smile, "No, really. When she found out that you'd gone and that I'd… let you go, she dragged me out of the ballroom and yelled at me. I'd be terrified if I was one of the kids in her class. She told me that I was an idiot for ignoring you, that I should have introduced you properly, that… that my parents had been ignoring you all night."

"Which you didn't even notice because you were too busy with Caramel."

"Bella, there is _nothing_ going on with Carmen or Kate! Both of them are in relationships!" Edward said, frustration creeping into his voice but I stabbed a finger in his direction.

"You-you're the one who was all 'ooh, let's be in a relationship' and 'come meet my parents' and then you wussed out! You didn't even introduce me to your mom, who _hates_ me, FYI."

"My mom doesn't hate you!" Edward insisted, shifting closer on the couch up but I stood up, not wanting him to close because I may have wanted him to die in a fiery car crash but the man was still freaking hot and my drunken ass wanted to jump him.

"Oh, yeah, because all the glaring and bitching behind my back made me feel _right_ at home!" I rolled my eyes.

Edward swallowed but didn't' say anything and I grabbed the bottle of rapidly emptying Jack Danaiels, taking a swig.

"Y'know, this is _exactly_ why relationships suck. No other guy ever took me to meet their parents and that worked out pretty fucking well!" I half-shouted, stalking across the room to the breakfast bar and leaning against it, "I never had to fuck around with… with… _feelings_ and shit. This whole relationship, so far, just sucks balls because, apart from the epic sex, all it has done is make me feel like crap, Edward."

"I'm sorry. I just…" He pulled on his hair again, "I don't know. To be honest, and this is my fault, I kind of expected you to be more… you."

"What does that mean?" I said accusingly and he stood up, shrugging.

"Bella, the first time I tried to ask you out, you showed up my office, called me an asshole and threw five hundred dollars in my face. You've never been shy or even quiet in the time that I've known you, I didn't think something as ridiculously boring as a fancy dinner would stall you."

"You expected me to go in there guns blazing and dropping the f-bomb all over a room of society nutjobs?" I glowered at him and he looked sheepish.

"Kind of, yeah."

"Edward. You dick hole. I was trying to make a fucking good impression on your fucking parents!"

I really wanted to throw the bottle of Jack Daniels at him, but why waste good booze?

He stood up and moved towards me again but I brandished my bottle like a weapon.

"You're an asshole."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Why does your mother hate me?"

"She doesn't hate you. She just wasn't… expecting you. And that's my fault."

"Damn right it is." I mumbled into the bottle, "What's her problem anyway?"

"She didn't choose you." He looked embarrassed. "My mother… she's quite the dominant force as I'm sure you'll come to see. She likes things to be done her way and is never quite prepared when they don't. She set me up with Carmen and it didn't work out, so that put her out. I dated Kate because she would have liked used to be together, but we didn't really want to be together so when that ended, mom was determined to find me someone else. She just wants her children to be happy."

And there was no way that Golden Boy Edward was going to be happy with some inked up girl who didn't know a salad fork when she saw one.

Gotcha.

"You can get out now." I told him and he shook his head.

"I wanted you to meet them. I did. But… I guess that tonight wasn't the right time. But Emmett was inviting Rosalie and it seemed wrong for him to introduce her without me introducing you, because we've known each other longer."

"It doesn't make a difference, Edward! Clearly Momma Cullen wasn't going to like me either way."

"She _will_ like you, when she gets to actually talk to you."

What was really pissing me off here? The fact that I still wanted his mom to approve of me.

Urgh. Shoot me now.

"Bella…" Edward pulled the bottle out of my hands and placed it on the breakfast, moving to stand in front of me. He took both of my hands in his and I sulkily looked away.

"I am truly sorry." He murmured but I didn't look at him, "I handled tonight terribly. I know that and… and Rosalie said something-"

"_What_ did Rosalie say?" I looked at him sharply and he shook his head.

"She said that you'd been left behind too many times and that if I was going to do it, I needed to leave you alone from now on. What did she mean?"

I pulled my hand out of his and walked around the breakfast bar, putting a little space between us.

"Rosalie thinks she's a psychologist." I said flatly, going to the fridge and pulling out a can of soda, "She thinks I'm all fucked up because my mom is a flake."

"What do you mean?"

I stared into the fridge. There was some cheese and the idea of a cheese toastie was amazing, seeing as I'd barely touched his rich fancy-pants dinner. I pulled the cheese and bread out.

"Bella?" Edward asked, leaning against the breakfast bar and I sighed, pulling a knife out of the drawer.

"Do you know that social services will almost always return a child to their mother? It takes something pretty extreme to convince them that there are better places for a kid to be. Renee fucked off out of Forks when I was ten months old and left me with my dad. She came back when I was three, packed me up and took me with her. Dad fought for custody and lost because every-fucking-one knows that a child is _better off with their mother_." I sneered at the words, slamming bread into the toaster, "Then after a year or so, she got bored and ditched me back in Forks. Then she'd get bored _again_ and come and snatch me away. When I was ten we were living somewhere in Nevada and she left."

"Left you with your dad?" Edward asked, opening the packet of cheese for me. I rolled my eyes.

"No. Just left. I was in some random apartment in Nevada, I didn't know a single fucking person and I hadn't seen her in two days. Turned out she was off trying to score with some bigshot who owned an oil company."

"What did you do?"

"I called my dad. He went mental and called the Nevada police who came and took care of me until he could get there. He didn't have a problem getting custody after that."

The toaster beeped and I grabbed my bread, slapping cheese on it and sticking it in the microwave.

"So Rose thinks I have all these abandonment issues when actually you're just a douche." I said matter-of-factly.

"Do you speak to your mother?"

"She calls once in a while, usually wanting cash."

"Bella, I would never…" He ran his hand through his hair again. "I would _never_ abandon you like that. I'm sorry if how I acted tonight made you feel-"

"I depend on me, Edward." I gestured at him with the knife I'd used to slice the cheese, "I'm not going to be the little woman and if I don't fit in your little world, maybe we should call it a day. You can go and live happily ever after with Caramel and have tiny stripper-babies and I'll-"

"You're all I want and I'm an idiot for letting you walk out. You're wonderful and sarcastic and beautiful. You make me feel lucky to have you in my life."

He blurted the words out and I stared at him across the breakfast bar as the microwave beeped.

We were silent for a long time. I took the sandwich out of the microwave and sliced it in two, biting in to a piece. Gooey cheese filled my mouth.

"I thought I was good at relationships. But I've never been in a relationship with someone like you before." Edward murmured, leaning across to take the other half of my sandwich. I pulled it away childishly.

"I want to make things right, Bella." He said softly and I took another bite of my sandwich, giving me time to think instead of having to reply, "What do I need to do to make things right here?"

He wanted _me_ to decide? Christ, I thought we'd already established that I sucked on the relationship front.

He'd already admitted that he'd fucked up tonight in a big way. He'd said that he was sorry. He'd done all the right things – it was just that I didn't know if trusting him was the right way to go. I'd trusted him so far and all that had got me was a half-empty bottle of JD and half a cheese sandwich in my belly.

"I wanted to try, Edward. I told you that but I also told you that I don't know how to do relationships. I kind of trusted you to help out and instead you just threw me to the upper-class lions." I said, picking up the other half of my sandwich. Edward watched me silently, his face full of worry and attentiveness.

"Give me another chance, Bella. I won't fuck up again, I swear." He said, "I'll do anything."

"You can do this shit right." I decided, "If we're going to do real grown up relationship shit, it's got be all communication on _both_ side, because I know that I'm shit at that but I thought that you had a clue. And I get all your egg rolls from now on." I added the last part quickly and he grinned, looking delighted.

"Deal. Egg rolls included."

"And we only order Chinese from my disease-ridden place."

"Of course."

"And I don't have to go to any more fundraisers or benefits for broken puppies or sad kittens or what-the-fuck-ever."

"Absolutely."

He was positively beaming and I rolled my eyes, moving around the breakfast bar. His arms went around me and he pulled me into his chest, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you. I'm sorry. Thank you." He mumbled into my hair and I swallowed my last mouthful of cheese sandwich.

I wasn't good at feelings and relationship shit. I probably could have dealt with the whole situation a little more maturely but… I was still trying. And so was he.

And maybe that would be enough.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is so late – for some reason, we are decorating my house, despite the fact that I hate DIY with a passion that rivals my love of Richard Armitage. There is not a surface left in the house so I'm currently sat on my bed with two dogs, who are equally distressed.**

**Much love to everyone who voted at TLS –God's Gift got a shout out and there's been an influx of new readers – I'm very happy to see you all! I wish I had time to reply to reviews but I do read and love each and every one!**

**TEW**


	16. Chapter 16

**God's Gift**

Rosalie was bright red. She almost glowed as she stared down at her coffee cup.

"I didn't _mean_ to yell at him." She whispered and I grinned.

"Come on. What did you say?"

"I… oh my gosh, I'm so embarrassed." She pressed her hands to her overheated cheeks, "I told him he was a jackass and that you deserved better than him and that he shouldn't have spent all this time chasing you if he was just going to mess you around. Basically."

I wanted to giggle at her horrified expression. Rosalie was _not_ a confrontational person and she was clearly embarrassed by her outburst.

"And then told him that I have issues because I was abandoned by my mother?" I teased.

If at all possible, she went even redder.

"Rosalie, newsflash – _everyone_ has issues." I started to wipe down the surface, "But they have nothing do with my being shit in relationships. It just means my mother is crap at being a mother."

"I know but-"

"Sometimes a cigar really is just a cigar, Freud." I laughed softly, pushing a cupcake across the counter at _Clearwater Coffee_.

"I'm kinda proud of you, Rose. Growing a pair of big-girl-balls like that." She smiled weakly at me.

"Was he really sorry? You haven't said much about what happened after."

I continued wiping the surface.

Edward said that he was sorry.

On the other hand, I hadn't exactly acted maturely – he wasn't the king of relationships, it took two to tango and maybe I _could_ have made more of an effort at the dinner.

But he _had_ ignored me.

Urgh. Relationships were freaking complicated.

The dinner had been on Saturday – it was now Wednesday. Edward had spent all day Sunday with me. He made me breakfast, we went for a walk, we watched movies. But things weren't right.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?" She looked up from her laptop, where she was planning her lessons for the next week.

"Do you think Edward would have come if you hadn't screamed at him?"

"What?" She looked confused, "Bella, he was already on his way out to you when I caught him."

"He was?"

"Yes, his mom was about to start her speech and he was kind of hanging around in the doorway and then he just turned and bolted. I ran after him."

I wiped a mug clear of condensation from the dishwasher and stacked it with the others.

"Bella? Do you… do you _want_ to be with Edward?" Rosalie asked tentatively and I heaved a great sigh, pulling up a stool opposite her.

"Hell if I know. I told him that I wanted to keep trying and I do because of all the feelings and shit but… I don't know. Things still don't feel right." I reached over and picked up her coffee, stealing a sip, "His mother doesn't approve of me."

"Since when do you need someone else's approval?"

"I don't." I said huffily, "I just can't help but feel that there's big, black, Mama Cullen shaped cloud over this relationship and I can't see Edward sticking around if she doesn't want him to."

Rosalie tilted her head to one side, clicking her tongue against her teeth.

"He runs a business empire. He can't be _that_ scared of his mother."

"He said that she likes to be in control."

"She was pleasant enough to me." Rosalie mused, taking back her coffee.

"That's because you're a nice, respectable girl with a steady job." I teased as Seth arrived for his shift.

* * *

I went home after my morning shift. I was due at the restaurant that night and Edward wanted to come over after his last meeting of the day so we only had an hour together.

"Bella, how would you feel about having dinner at my parent's house tomorrow night?" He asked as I made us coffee in my apartment.

I lowered the spoon that I was using to stir my coffee and stared at him. His expression was sheepish and, I swear to god, he actually winced as I tilted my head.

"Say that again?"

"Alice… wants to meet you and my dad suggested that you come for dinner."

"Did you hit your head?" I asked him, pushing the mug of coffee across to him, "Because that's the only reasonable explanation that I can come up with for what is happening here. Either that or I hit my head and am hallucinating."

I moved around the breakfast bar and Edward caught me by the waist, turning me around to smile down at me, kissing my forehead.

"Bella, I'm being serious. Please let me do this properly. I want to introduce you to my parents properly and without…"

"Without being a pussy about it?"

"Exactly." Edward laughed, kissing my cheek next, his hand slipping down to cup my ass.

"Are you trying to bribe me with sex?" I demanded.

"Is it working?" He asked as his mouth moved to my neck.

"A little."

* * *

Mama and Papa Cullen lived in a beautiful house, with a kind of old elegance to it, in Capitol Hill. Edward got us a town car and he held my hand all the way but it seemed that he was the one on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Are you sure you're OK?" He asked for about the thousandth time.

"Quit asking, I'm fine."

"You look pretty." He said, for only about the seven-hundred-and-fiftieth time. I'd gone with black pants and a silky blue blouse that showed my tattoos, left my hair down and left my earrings in. I figured that they already had an opinion formed so why try to change anything now?

"Edward, I swear to God – calm down. I'm not going to go crazy at your parents, I'm sure they'll be perfectly pleasant." I told him and he heaved a sigh.

"It's not…"

What exactly was he worried about? That they'd be rude? That I'd do something embarrassing? He'd been pretty determined that _I_ wasn't the problem but I still wasn't convinced.

At least I'd brought cab money. Hell if I was sitting through another judgemental dinner.

"I don't want them to frighten you away." He finished his sentence and I looked at him sharply.

"They won't. I'm not in a relationship with them. I'm with _you_."

Edward opened the front door and called out a hello. Almost instantly a dark-haired girl, about my age, appeared in a doorway and smiled delightedly.

"Edward!" She jumped into his arms and he hugged her tightly with a laugh.

"Hi Ali. Bella, this Alice, my little sister and Jasper's wife." He said and I winked.

"Wow, an actual introduction. You're getting better at this." I told him and he reddened. Alice laughed, shaking my hand warmly.

"I heard about dinner. What a clusterfuck!"

"Ali, if Mom hears you swear-"

"What, I won't get dessert?" Alice batted her eyelashes, "I'm twenty-four, not four. Although it's fudge cake for dessert so I'll rein in the language. Come on through."

She led us into a large sitting room where Jasper was waiting, along with Mr and Mrs Cullen. Jasper winked and gave me a quick hug.

"Good to see you, Bella."

"Mom, Dad… you've met Bella."

Raise the hatches and prepare for war. I lifted my chin, watching them. Mr Cullen stepped forward first, taking my hand and kissing my cheek.

"A pleasure to meet you again. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to talk properly the other night."

"Oh…" I wasn't quite sure how to react to that as Edward's arm slipped around my waist. Mrs Cullen offered a brief smile.

"Would you care for a drink?"

"I'll have a beer. What would you like?" Edward looked down at me and Alice interrupted.

"I brought champagne. A gift from one of the clients."

"I'll go and open it." Esme offered and looked at me directly, "Perhaps you could assist me, Bella?"

Edward tensed.

Alice's eyebrows shot up.

"No problem." I said lightly and patted Edward's hand.

"Mom…" Edward said warningly and Esme scowled at him.

"Calm down, Edward. Carlisle, give the boy a beer."

She led me through into a beautiful, spacious kitchen, her heels clicking on the hard floor. The kitchen. Where there were knives.

Well, if things were going down, I could probably hold my own in a fight.

Esme turned to me, holding a champagne bottle.

"There are glasses in that cabinet, if you wouldn't mind." She gestured to a glass-fronted cabinet.

"Not at all." I brought them down and Esme opened the champagne with a quiet _pop_. As she poured, her eyes flickered over me, taking in the piercings and the tattoo that was visible on my arm.

To hell with this. I didn't _do_ tension. Well, not if I wasn't intentionally causing it.

"Would you like to address the tattooed elephant in the room or shall I?" I asked lightly and Esme's eyes shot to mine. They were piercingly blue and she put the bottle of champagne down.

"To what might you be referring?"

"I'm referring to your lack of manners last Saturday. If you have a problem with me, I'd very much prefer that you bring it up with me and not behind my back. It was extremely rude and I know your son well enough to know that it's not for lack of upbringing." In for a penny and all that jazz. My heart pounded uncomfortably and heat prickled up my spine as Esme examined me.

Her perfectly painted lips broke into a faint smile.

"You weren't at all what I was expecting. Edward is usually so open about everything that goes on in his life. For him not to mention you at all was… surprising."

"That's not exactly an apology." I pointed out and Esme arched one perfectly plucked Stepford eyebrow.

"It isn't one. I still know nothing about you."

"You want me to prove myself?"

"I want you to not fuck my son over." She said airily, "Because it's starting to look like he cares about you enough for that to be an issue. Now, do you want champagne or not?"

Edward's mother just said fuck.

Heh.

"I'd love a glass."

* * *

Dinner was… less tense than I'd anticipated. Edward was the most uptight of us all, clearly terrified that his mother was going to say something to upset me. He developed a pretty annoying habit of intercepting anything his mother said.

"Where are you from, Bella?"

"Oh, she's from a town called Forks. Alice, how's work?"

"Are you enjoying dinner, Bella?"

"We had steak like this at Fernandos. How much money did the charity gala raise, Mom?"

So it went on for almost an hour. Jasper was hiding his grin behind a wine glass, Alice was rolling her eyes so hard I thought that they might pop out of her skull and Esme seemed weary.

"Bella, what is it that you do? Are you a teacher, like Rosalie?" She tried again but Edward leaped in.

"Bella is-"

"Bella has miraculously discovered that she is capable of answering questions by herself!" I said brightly and Edward's mouth clamped shut, "It's quite a new development that I'm sure will serve me well in the future. And I'm a waitress and a barista."

"And an artist." Edward added sheepishly and I squeezed his hand under the table to show him that I was only joking. Bless. His ears had turned bright red.

"An artist?" Carlisle asked with interest, "What medium?"

"Pencil or ink drawings."

"Have you displayed any of your work?" Alice asked and I laughed.

"No, I'm just your typical struggling artist."

"It might help if you showed people your work occasionally." Edward pointed out and I scowled at him.

"That won't help me struggle. Don't talk nonsense."

"Edward has several friends who own galleries. I'm sure he could introduce you." Esme said lightly and Alice nodded.

"Isn't Carmen dating that guy who owns the Harbour Gallery?" She asked Jasper. Edward snorted into his wine and I gave him a dirty look.

"Use a napkin."

"Oh, that Elezear's a nice young man." Esme said as we started to clear the dessert plates, "I'm sure he'd be delighted to see your work, Bella."

"No, really…" I said, starting to feel uncomfortable, "I don't have a portfolio or anything."

"Dad, how's Carmen's father?" Edward asked Carlisle, "I know he was looking better last time you saw him but that was a nasty lung infection."

The conversation was diverted and for the first time that night, I was grateful for Edward's interruption.

* * *

"That was ok, right?" Edward said in the car on the way back.

"Yes, it was fine."

"Are you sure? What did Mom say? Was she rude? I'm sorry is she was-"

"Christ almighty, Edward! Is your period due or something?" I gave him an annoyed look, "Mama Cullen was fine, dinner was fine, everything was _fine_. Hell, the only thing that wasn't OK was you and the premature heart attack you're going to give yourself if you carry on like this!"

He fell silent and I leaned across to kiss his cheek, pulling his face around to look at mine. The worried expression hadn't faded and it seemed like it might be stuck there permanently.

"Edward… we're good, OK?"

"I don't want anything to come between us." He murmured and I kissed him gently.

"It won't. I think you might be stuck with me. Even if your mom chases me around the whole of Seattle brandishing a Gucci purse."

We went back to my apartment and Edward went to brush his teeth. As I pulled on an old t-shirt I was using as a pyjama top, he called from the bathroom.

"Alice liked you."

"She's cute. So tiny, I could just put her in my pocket." I teased and he laughed, squeezing paste onto his toothbrush and I pulled out a packet of make-up wipes and started to wipe off the mascara.

"She'd gnaw a hole in your pocket in no time. Dad liked you too." He said, screwing the lid back onto the toothpaste. I glanced up at him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Said that you're spunky. Whatever that means." He started to brush and I rinsed my face with water.

"It means that I'm too cool for you, obviously." I teased and his eyebrows drew together as he poked me in the ribs. I squeaked and wiped my wet face on his shirt. He spat out the toothpaste and leaned down to bite my shoulder.

"Cruel woman."

"Everyone has a hobby. Yours is stalking waitresses." I said, a little breathlessly as Edward pushed the t-shirt up, his hands wandering up to cup my boobs.

"Only one waitress." He murmured and I smiled.

"Glad to hear it."

"You're it for me. You know that, right?" Edward said, pulling back his head to look at me, his face serious, "I know that I've not done things perfectly so far but… you're all I want."

Holy hell. Serious conversation time. I put my arms around Edward's waist, burying my face in his chest.

"Edward… I mean what I said. You're stuck with me. And you're doing fine. _We're _doing fine. I mean… we've both fucked up a bit." I shrugged, leaning up to kiss his chin, "But given that I'm an emotionally stunted idiot without any previous relationship experience and you're an over-romanticised idiot with a mother who may hunt down any woman who wrongs you, we're doing OK."

"She threatened to hunt you down?" Edward sounded surprised and I laughed.

"Not in so many words. Now hurry up. I need to brush my teeth and then we need to have sex because we just had a kind of emotional moment and I'm insanely turned on."

"Yes ma'am." Edward winked, disappearing into the bedroom.

I leaned my hands on the basin and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

Emotionally stunted.

Mommy issues on both sides.

Class and income differences.

Was this relationship doomed from the off? Or would our differences be what pulled us through?

And when the fuck did I turn into Carrie Bradshaw?

"Bella, you've got thirty seconds before I tackle you to the bathroom floor." Edward shouted from the bedroom and I snorted a laugh.

"I'm coming."

"Not without me you're not." He said sternly and I laughed again, taking one more look at myself in the mirror.

_You're all I want_.

* * *

**A/N: …Anybody there? **

**I'm not even going to list the reasons why this has taken so long. Anyone who works at a school or has kids in school knows what the end of the school year is like. Then came a serious case of writer's block – I really lost my flow with this story and was just sat staring at the screen thinking 'I don't want to write this. Urgh….!' BUT I've received so much support for this story and once I got back into writing it came easier than expected. **

**OK, so I did kind of the list the reasons. Anyway – I hope that the story will carry on at a better pace now and I really AM sorry for the insane wait. **

**Love**

**That English Writer. **


	17. Chapter 17

**God's Gift**

I woke to find sun streaming through the window and Edward's hand in my underwear. He was still fast asleep but sometime during the night his hand had found its way down under my sleepshorts and into my panties.

"Sleep-perv." I mumbled, stretching slowly and he stirred, pulling his hand back and yawning loudly before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back into him.

Hello morning wood.

"You're so warm." Edward mumbled into my neck, his lips moving over the skin. I smiled, closing my eyes.

"You want coffee?" I asked but his hands slid up to my breasts, fondling under the t-shirt.

"Nope."

"Too bad, I do." I made to sit up and Edward jerked my hand back. I swung my leg over him so that I straddled his waist, grinning down at him. "You dare to stand beneath me and my caffeine? Foolish mortal."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." He grinned, sitting up to kiss me. I slid my hands up into his hair and laughed against his mouth.

"No caffeine _and_ morning breath?"

"Have you seen how hot I am? Men as hot as me don't get morning breath." He smirked and I barked a laugh.

"Yeah, OK. Keep telling yourself that."

He buried his face in my neck, kissing hard as we fumbled over clothes and sheets. I was tingling and slightly breathless as his mouth found my shoulder, my collarbone, my nipples and I gasped as he lingered there.

"Edward…"

Within seconds he was tearing open a condom and I was clinging to his shoulders as I rode him, his mouth on mine, desperate and sweet.

"You're so beautiful." He gasped and I smiled, cupping his face and bringing it to mine again as his fingers slid down my body to bring me to the brink of an orgasm before he came.

Such a considerate boyfriend.

* * *

Over an hour later Edward was cooking scrambled eggs for us while I poured coffee. We ate on the living room floor, plates on the coffee table.

"You make good eggs." I winked and he winked back

"Multitalented. I'm quite the catch."

"And Mr Ego this morning." I teased, pouring more coffee for both of us. Edward stretched back on the floor, his arms behind him and then he tilted his head.

"What's this?" He said, tugging a sketchbook out from the shelf beneath the coffee table. I tensed and shrugged uncomfortably.

"An old sketchbook. I've got dozens half-filled all over the place." I said as nonchalantly as I could.

Edward flipped open the book, turning the pages slowly as I carried the used plates to the kitchen. When I went back he was examining an ink drawing of a dog, cartoonish in style. It had been one of my earlier sketchbooks.

"Bella… these are incredible." He said, turning back over the pages of landscapes and mythical creatures, "Do you still draw?"

"From time to time."

"What did you do at college?"

"Fine Arts." I said shortly, lifting my coffee cup to my lips. Edward looked up and smiled warmly.

"What were you intending to do with your qualification?"

I sipped my coffee again and put the cup down with a sigh, averting my eyes from his in embarrassment.

"I… it's pretty stupid but I… wanted to be a children's illustrator."

"Why don't you? You shouldn't be a waitress, you're far too talented. You should be illustrating books."

"To do that you need an agent. I kept meaning to pick one up at the store." I said dryly, taking the sketchbook and removing a blank piece of paper. I leaned it on the coffee table and picked up one of the ink pens I kept with each sketchbook.

"What kinds of books?" Edward asked, leaning forward to watch me draw.

"Fantasy, I guess. There's a lot of freedom for interpretation with that. A lot of my early drawings were based on _The Lord of the Rings_." I said quietly, "Sit still."

"Would you design tattoos for other people?" Edward asked a few minutes of comfortable silence, my eyes flickering between him and the paper. I gave him an amused glance.

"Thinking of getting inked, Cullen?"

He laughed and I tutted until he returned to his earlier expression.

"I wouldn't have the first idea of what to get." He admitted, "Do you think you'll get any more?"

"I don't know…" I finished the basic outline and began to fill in details, adding hair.

"What do they mean? The ones that you have?" Edward asked and I chewed my lip, glancing up to get the spacing right between his eyes.

"Well… it's kind of personal and it's far too early for such an emotional conversation. But the short story is that I liked the symbolism behind each plant."

"Ivy, daffodils and… is it cherry blossom?"

"Chinese cherry blossom, as opposed to the Japanese cherry blossom." I added, "One interpretation is of female sexuality."

"Oh _really_?" Edward grinned and I shook my head with a laugh.

"I guess that for me it's more about feminine strength and independence. I didn't exactly have strong female role models growing up."

I paused for a moment before continuing to ink the outlines of his eyes.

"Daffodils regrow every year, did you know that?" I said without looking up, "It doesn't matter how long the frost goes on or if it rains too hard or too little. They spring up every year."

"And ivy?"

"Ivy is incredibly strong. It will grow just about anywhere and climbs as high as it can go. Some people think that it's destructive and it can be but it's also used to cover up mistakes." I smiled to myself, "When I got that tattoo done, Jake made this quote… _doctors bury their mistakes, architects cover them with ivy_."

Edward didn't reply and I looked up. He was smiling slightly and I rolled my eyes.

"This is not a deep and meaningful conversation."

"It's kind of meaningful."

"Totally unintentional." I teased as I draw the outline of his mouth, adding a few scratches of stubble to the chin and jaw before capping the pen, "There."

"You forgot to sign it." Edward tapped the corner and I shook my head despairingly as I scribbled my name. "Is this for me?"

"If you want. It's not my best piece ever but whatever…" I shrugged. Edward beamed, kissing my temple as he stepped past to place the piece of paper carefully in his overnight bag.

As he sat back down on the floor, he moved to sit behind me, legs on either side so that I leaned back against his chest.

"Thank you." He murmured, "Thank you for opening up a little."

I didn't reply. He didn't expect me to.

* * *

I did a few more sketches over the next few days, more than I'd done in a while, but it was easy to carry on with life as normal. I worked my shifts, Edward ran his company and we spent our spare time together, usually at my apartment, occasionally at his house and on the very rare occasion, going out.

Edward bought us tickets to see _Evita_ at the Paramount Theatre after I confessed having a soft spot for musical theatre.

"Opening night?" I asked, examining the tickets.

"Yes, front and centre of the circle." He confirmed.

I switched shifts with Jessica for the night we were going and spent the afternoon primping, something I didn't usually bother with. Most people didn't seem to dress up for the theatre anymore but knowing that Edward would look fuck-hot as always, I at least wanted to match him.

I pulled on black jeans, a dark blue halter top with a beaded collar and a blazer to finish the outfit, along with a pair of heeled ankle boots. I kept the make-up light and a dark red lipstick to finish off.

"How am I supposed to take you out in public like that?" Edward commented, his eyes darkening, "I'll get arrested for indecent exposure when I start doing the things that I want to do."

"Maybe in the intermission." I winked, twining my fingers through his as the car pulled up outside the theatre.

Being opening night, there were a few famous faces and several more hopeful paparazzo's hoping for a pic but no one seemed too bothered about taking our photo, much to my relief.

Or so I thought.

Until Rosalie called me the next morning, giggling inanely as she informed me that a picture of Edward and I had appeared in one of the Seattle newspapers. Only as a side note to some famous politician who had also made an appearance at the theatre.

_Edward Cullen, pictured here with an unknown female companion, was one among several celebrities rushing to see the Paramount's latest production. _

"Unknown female companion? I like it. It sounds seedy." I told Rosalie over the phone and she laughed as I heard a male voice in the background.

"Emmett says hi." She said before saying something to him.

"How are things over there?" I asked, clamping the phone to my shoulder as I unscrewed the lid of the coffee jar.

I could practically _hear_ her blush.

"They're good." She murmured softly.

"Did you… say yes?" I asked, remembering Emmett's sudden proposal and she giggled.

"No, of course not!"

"You want to though."

"Bella, it's too soon!" Rosalie protested weakly and I smirked, shooting Edward a text as I said goodbye to her.

**10 bucks says that Rosalie and Emmett are engaged by Christmas. x**

_**You think it'll take that long? X**_

I chuckled, pulling on my coat as I left for work.

* * *

**A/N: Not the most exciting chapter in the world but I wanted to say a HUGE thank you to whoever nominated God's Gift over at The Lemonade Stand! I wondered where the big influx of readers came from! Last time I was nominated, GG came in the top 5 so to get nominated again is incredibly flattering – THANK YOU!**

**If you're interested, the kind of drawings that I imagine Bella doing are like the drawings of Chris Riddell - he's a political illustrator but also does the illustrations for a marvelous series of children's books called 'The Edge Chronicles'. Google him and those stories to see the kind of drawings I imagine Bella producing. They're beautiful!  
**

**TEW**


End file.
